


Tracked in Level Four

by dulcepericulum



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), G-Dragon - Fandom, NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dark Web, Gang!AU, Hacker!AU, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, M/M, deep web, hacker Jiyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcepericulum/pseuds/dulcepericulum
Summary: "If you give a hacker a new toy, the first thing he will do is take it apart to figure out how it works."In this case, Jungkook was the toy.But who was the hacker?You see, Jungkook was an intelligent person. His problem was that he did not know when to stop once he developed an interest in something new.Who would have thought his life would take a turn for the worse as soon as he decided to go on the hidden web to satisfy his curiosity and maybe decipher its mystery?OrTwo best friends decide to explore the dark side of the internet, also known as the dark web without thinking much about the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. Hope you'll like this, I've been really wanting to write a fanfic like this and it took me a whole day to write the first chapter and it's currently 1:30 am and I'm so tired but it was worth it, I think, idk, it might suck but eh. Happy reading!!! <33333

“Taehyung, I swear nothing bad is gonna happen, we’re just gonna explore for a bit.” Jungkook said in a desperate tone as Taehyung began pacing around the room they shared and rubbing his temples as if trying to clear his mind.

“This is a bad idea, Jungkook! I told you to stop watching creepy videos at night!” Taehyung yelled exasperatedly before clearing his throat and continued in a more composed tonality, “Dude, according to what you’ve briefly told me about this deep web crap, it sounds like an extremely dangerous thing to do and in all honesty, I don’t wanna be part of it. Now, if you don’t mind-“ Taehyung was cut off by Jungkook swiftly grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving and gripping it tightly. He looked into the older’s eyes, a pleading look on Jungkook’s face and took his time to find the most persuasive words he could come up with before muttering:

“Please, hyung… I’m really into this and I want to try it. You know that once I set my mind on doing something, there’s nothing that can stop me. But I just can’t do this alone… It is dangerous, yeah, not gonna deny that, but trust me, I’ve done my research and made sure we’ll be safe on there. So please, do this with me and I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Taehyung sighed and stayed silent for a solid minute before rolling his eyes and nodding defeated. “Alright, alright. If we get out of this alive and well, you have to clean my side of room everyday, wash and iron my clothes and make me food for the rest of the year. Deal?” He looked at Jungkook, an evil smirk instantly settling upon his face as he sat on the empty chair beside him in front of the computer.

“Deal.” Jungkook forced out a smile, even though he was definitely against it since Taehyung was the messiest person he had ever come across. He turned around to face the computer screen and opened Tor, the browser he had read worked best for accessing the deep web before taking a glance at Taehyung at the sound of the older coughing slightly.

“So, explain all this to me again. What exactly is this deep web, apart from the millions of sickening websites filled with child porn and assassins?” Taehyung spoke again, disgust clear in his voice as he watched the browser open and load.

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning. Basically, there are two stages of the internet and each has a number of levels. The first stage is called “clear net” and it’s the one all of us use and can access using normal and official browsers and web search engines. Shockingly, the clear net only represents around 4% of the internet content. Through search engines like Google and Yahoo, we can only reach three levels. Facebook, Twitter and other social media platforms, for instance, are on level one and websites like university databases or blogs are on level two.”

“Wait, so my blog about anime and hentai is level two? That’s so cool! I feel badass.” Taehyung proudly said while sitting back relaxed.

“Yeah, not so cool since anyone can access it and read your disgusting and immature reviews.” Jungkook added as he shifted his eyes back to the computer screen.

“You know I can easily just leave right now, right?”

“Right, sorry.” Jungkook quickly apologized and continued his explanation. “The clear net, also known as the “Visible web” is also under constant surveillance by the government, obviously.”

Taehyung’s eyes hyperbolically widened at Jungkook’s last words and briskly asked, “Wait, so it’s possible that the government has seen my reviews?! That’s so embarrassing, my God!” He exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“Trust me, even if they had seen your blog, they surely didn’t waste their time to read your posts. The most they could’ve possibly done was check if it’s safe and got nothing related to criminal actions.” Jungkook laughs lightly at the older’s gullibility and continued, “Anyway, that’s pretty much all there is to know about the clear net. Now, the deep web, also known as the “Invisible web” occupies the rest of 96% of internet content which cannot be indexed by search engines and is hard to keep track of. It cannot be accessed directly, so that’s why we’re gonna use this browser that is dedicated to the use of deep web. Of course, there are other options such as I2P and Freenet, but I’ve chosen Tor because it’s the most popular and probably the easiest to use for amateurs like me. The deep web consists of five different levels. Piracy and information transfer websites are level three, the “dark web” is level 4a, which is where you can find child porn since you’ve mentioned it and passworded or private servers, such as FBI or NASA archives are level 4b. So far, no one has managed to break past 4b and get further. Hackers must be really frustrated. It is said that level five contains proof of the existence of aliens and Vatican’s archives that are believed to be so shocking and scandalous that they could deny the entire genesis of Christianity and its beliefs. Last but not least, level six is the “source”. I’m not entirely sure what this means, but it probably refers to the source of the internet. Neither is it known whether this level six exists for sure or not. Anyway, it is the ultimate goal for hackers.  But the furthest most of us know of and consider to be the deepest point of deep web is level 4b. You can get to level three using browsers such as Google Chrome. However, in order to access level 4a and 4b, you have to use Tor or other special browsers. And… Level 5 can only be accessed through modified hardware.” The younger finished and grabbed his cup of coffee off the table, taking a long sip of the warm drink.

Taehyung gave him a perplexed look, analysing every single detail that the younger had just given him to make sure he understood clearly, unable to find his words. He watched the brunette for a while before finally responding, “That’s very interesting and most likely beyond my level of intelligence and interest. Dude, I could be watching some really good anime right now instead of letting myself get involved into something as dangerous and risky as this. Though… I must say I’m really captivated by this. So… why the hell not? Let’s get to work, Kookie.”  He pulled his chair forward and let his hands fall on the desk, looking at the screen attentively.

Jungkook took that as his cue to start their exploration and opened the file which contained different hidden links from the dark web that he had gotten from a website. He was not sure if they were legit, but he was going to find out now. He copied the first one off the list and pasted it in the search bar of the browser. He turned to look at Taehyung once again and nervously asked “Are you ready?” to which the older slowly nodded and gulped. The younger then focused his eyes on the screen in front of him again and took a deep breath before pressing the “enter” key and watching closely as the page was slowly loading. He instantly jumped in his seat at the sight of a dark-themed website filled with strange and uncanny videos popping up as Taehyung let out a sharp yelp and quickly covered his eyes for a few seconds, asking Jungkook with a trembling voice “What’s that, Kook?! Close the page! Please, I’m scared!” The younger nodded before immediately placing his hand back on the mouse and closing the bizarre website. He sighed relieved and opened the file again to take a look at the list again. Taehyung  moved forward, closer to the screen to glance at it too and pointed at one of the bottom links, muttering: “Open that one, maybe it’s less scary… Hopefully…”

Jungkook was already terrified of all of it and if he could, he would give up, delete the browser, shut down the computer and just sleep for the rest of the day, but he was the one who had come up with the idea of exploring the dark and mysterious side of the internet. If he had given up, he would have only proven himself as a timorous child, just the way his best friend always saw him, which would have obviously given him a lot of satisfaction. Therefore, he decided to swallow his fears and keep going. After all, it was going to be a one-time experience that both of them could pretend never happened and forget about it. He copied the link Taehyung had suggested and pasted it in the search bar, wasting no time before pressing “enter” on his keyboard and waiting for the website to load. He could feel his best friend slightly trembling beside him and turned to look at him, noticing he already had his eyes closed, most likely too frightened to look at the screen. Sometimes he wished he could be more like Taehyung. He was never afraid to let his feelings out and show his real self, no matter if he was embarrassing or weird. Jungkook, on the other hand, never liked letting people in or making his weaknesses known. Whenever he was in public, he preferred to hide his real personality behind the mask of a courageous, dauntless and gritty man who was capable of doing anything, but in reality, he was a sensitive, shy, sheepish and self-conscious boy. And the only person that knew his true identity was Taehyung, the outgoing, fun, quirky and distinctive chatterbox he had known since middle school. Despite the lack of similarities between them, they had grown fond of each other right away when they met and become close friends in a very short time. Now they were inseparable, as if they had known each other since birth and they would sometimes joke around and say they were soulmates and destined to meet and get married, which did not sound like a bad idea if both of them grew up to be single and anti-social 30-year-olds.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he took his eyes off the older and shifted his eyes back to the screen, noticing the page had finished loading. He got closer and his eyes caught a glimpse of a chat room, the sound of an incoming message going off every two seconds. He flinched when he heard Taehyung talking loudly in excitement and curiosity.

“Dude, there are like 50 members in this chat room! That’s crazy! Who are all these people?” The blonde-haired friend asked, his voice lower.

“Do I look like I know? This is my first time here too, Taehyung!” Jungkook answered in a frustrated and confused tone.

“We should talk to them, ask them what’s going on here.” Taehyung suggested, shrinking at the radical change in the younger’s tone.

“Hyung, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Who knows what these people are capable of.” Jungkook muttered, his tone gradually becoming calmer as he scrolled down and read the chat, his eyes widening in horror at the last messages. “Oh my God! They’re talking about murdering someone! Taehyung, they’re planning a murder! We’re not supposed to witness this-“ He was suddenly cut off by the sound of another incoming message and swiftly read it, his hand on the mouse instantly starting to tremble.

 

 

**Reddragon** : We can hear you.

 

 

Both froze at that moment. They could feel their blood racing through their veins, their hearts thumping, unable to speak. Jungkook slowly looked up at the webcam placed on the top of his computer, noticing it was turned on and he gaped, realisation hitting him.

 

The stranger hacked his webcam.

 

**Reddragon** : Close your mouth, pretty boy. And tell your friend to stop biting his nails.

 

 

At that moment, he quickly closed the page and settled on uninstalling the browser before shutting down his computer and got up, stepping away from the computer. Taehyung was staring at the younger, not knowing what to say, but decided to voice out the first thing running in his head:

“What the hell just happened?”

Jungkook gazed at his best friend and let out a curse before speaking in a loud tone, “I have no fucking idea, Taehyung. I believe they hacked into my computer and turned the webcam and microphone on! They know who we are now! This was a bad, no, scratch that, it was a fucking terrible idea! Why did you agree on doing this?!”

At the younger’s words, Taehyung got up from his seat and began walking towards Jungkook, anger visible in his eyes. “Why did I agree?! Jungkook, I was against it from the start, but you’re the one who insisted! What was I supposed to do?! You promised we were safe! You said you’d done your research!”

“Because I did! Ugh. This is going to sound stupid and you’ll probably want to kick me out… But… I forgot about the webcam, hyung…” Jungkook spoke in hushed tones as he looked down at his feet, too ashamed to face his best friend. He knew he had fucked up really bad and that there was a high chance they were in danger and he regretted he had dragged Tahyung into this.

“What do you mean you forgot about it?! How could you?! Jungkook, it’s so damn easy to hack a webcam on protected websites, did it really not cross your stupid little mind that it’d be MUCH easier to get hacked on websites like this that not even the government can shut down?! What if we wake up in the middle of the night with loud bangs on our door and angry murderers waiting for us to let them in so they can slit our throats?!” Taehyung yelled at the top of his lungs in Jungkook’s face before turning his back to him and bringing his hands up to his head, slowly massaging his temples to calm himself down, which felt impossible since he was beyond irritated with his friend at that point. He could not understand his stupidity and ignorance of the risks of navigating on the dark web.

“Taehyung, c’mon, let’s not blow this out of proportion. I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know why I didn’t think about that. I remember while I was doing my research, I came across this article that said it was almost impossible to hack someone’s webcam on the deep web, that people claiming it happened to them were lying and yeah, I was stupid enough to believe it. However, I don’t think anything bad will happen to us. We were there for like, 3 minutes, right? Yeah, they saw and heard us, but what would that help them with? They don’t know who we are, where we’re from or our personal information. I’d like to believe we’re pretty safe.” Jungkook explained calmly and walked over to his bed, sitting on it and looking at Taehyung’s back, hoping the other would calm down and understand his point of view. The blonde turned around to face the brunette and stared at his face for what felt like a lifetime before sighing exasperated and nodding unrushedly. “Alright, Kook. Let’s hope you’re right.” Taehyung muttered and slowly walked to his own bed before lying down and took a glance at his friend, saying “I think I’ll take a nap for now, this whole event gave me an unbearable headache.” He rolled onto his stomach, his back facing Jungkook once again and fluttered his eyes shut, not waiting for Jungkook’s response.

Jungkook could feel the older was still mad at him, so he decided not to say anything back and laid down on his back, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and pressed the home button to unlock it, deciding to open Instagram and check his feed to see what his friends had posted recently to take his mind off the earlier event.  

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 

_Stranger joined the chat._

 

**Zyly:** that new vid on cupofgrossk is damn good, yall watched it yet?

 

**Yxms:** too much blood dude, paused the vid after the first 20 secs, I was expecting some better shit

 

**Zyly:** I cant believe you still don’t like blood, youre a disgrace to our gang lol

 

**Reddragon:** Who’s that?

 

**Zyly:** don’t know, they’re probably just reading our entire chat now lol, NJ should step up his game and improve this chat room, anyone who has access to this can see all our conversations

 

**1goldseh:** Let’s focus on what’s really important tho, shall we? Although it’s rare someone outside of our gang enters this.. anywho The strangers who enter this have 24 hrs remember? We can just blow their brains out once the times up. About that, we were talking about the traitor

 

**Excap3:** seriously guys, letting him live is not a solution, he fucking betrayed us, played us and thought he’d get away with it

 

**1goldseh:** Exactly, i don’t understand why boss is so against it, he always hated his guts, letting him live is a risk we cant take

 

**Yxms:** and yous think he has the courage to expose us haahhh

**Zyly:** lol ya, yall wasting your time

 

**Excap3:** I don’t care what you all say, ill kill him with no mercy once i track him down

 

**1goldseh:** Yeah shoot that motherfucker

 

 

Jiyong opened the chatroom again after putting his earphones on and turning the volume higher and connected the others to the live audio.

 

“ _Hyung, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Who knows what these people are capable of._ ”

 

He could hear a guy, most probably a teenager trying to speak in a calm and neutral manner and he would have fallen for it if the shakiness in his voice was not as clear as it was. He quickly settled on hacking his webcam, so he could see who the voice belonged to and two minutes later, the image of a young and nice-looking boy with clearly black dyed hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes, widened in horror popped up on his screen just as he was starting to yell “Oh my God! They’re talking about murdering someone!” Jiyong smirked vengefully as he positioned his fingers on the keyboard, starting to type at the same speed as the young boy’s speech.

“ _Taehyung, they’re planning a murder! We’re not supposed to witness this-_ “

**Zyly:** can those shut tf up already lol

 

**Reddragon:** We can hear you.

 

Jiyong (or **Reddragon** ) sent his message and let an amused smile settle across his face at Zyly’s message before switching back to watching the stranger and he was just in time to see the look of terror on his face, clearly frozen in his spot from the shock. He quickly took notice of his blonde guy friend, probably older than the brunette, sitting next to him and biting his nails nervously. What a bad habit. He preferred the younger’s reaction more. He settled on typing away one more message while watching the stranger’s eyes staring into the camera and his mouth opening in shock.  He clicked on the “send” button once he saw the brunette’s  look of realisation and leaned back in his chair to watch the aftermath, his hands behind his head.

 

**Reddragon:** Close your mouth, pretty boy. And tell your friend to stop biting his nails.

 

He could see the stranger furrow his eyebrows in concentration and hear the sound of the multiple clicks of his mouse clear in his earphones. After a couple seconds, the image went black, signalling that the webcam was turned off and he could not help the low-toned chuckle escaping his mouth, caused by the recklessness of the young boy. Little did he know, by the time he turned his computer off, Jiyong managed to collect all of his private information and phone number.

“Hyung, are you done? I have this assignment to do for school which is due tomorrow and I need to use your computer.” Jiyong’s moments of satisfaction were soon interrupted by the innocent voice of his younger cousin, Daehwi and he turned around to look at him with a small smile on his face. “Has yours stopped working again, bud?”

Daehwi let out a frustrated sigh and nodded unwillingly as he spoke, “Yeah… So please? Give me two hours, then you can go back to talking to your creepy gang.”

This time, a real and delightful laugh escaped Jiyong’s mouth and he quickly got up from the chair, motioning for his adorable cousin to come and sit down at the computer. Daehwi strolled over to the desk and sat down, flashing his hyung a sincere smile before turning to look at the computer. Jiyong took it as his cue to leave, and so he bent down to unplug his phone, checking  to see if all the files had been transferred to it, then stood back up straight and walked to his room, leaving the younger alone. Once he entered his room, he closed and locked the door and plopped down on his bed, unlocking his phone. He stared at the new number on his phone screen for a few seconds before saving it under the name “Cute kid” and slowly began to type a message, checking it twice once he was done before pressing “send”.

**Unknown:** You know the risks of recklessly browsing the deep web, don’t you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!! Things are getting interestiiiing...  
> Let me know what you think! :)

Jungkook was gradually drifting to sleep after ten minutes of checking his social media, putting the blame on his mindlessness of staying awake until the sunrise the previous night to watch conspiracy theories and spine-chilling videos he had randomly come upon on Youtube. He could feel his eyes metaphorically burning and stinging as well as an overpowering heaviness in his eyelids. He rolled onto the bed sheets, attempting to find a more enjoyable position to sleep in when, all of a sudden, he heard the sound of his phone buzzying against his chest, startling him, signalling he had just received a text message. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, a look of dread falling upon his face at the sight of the notification, his sleepiness long forgotten. The text read ” _You know the risks of recklessly browsing the deep web, don’t you?_ ” and it was from an unknown number that was strangely not displayed on his phone. He slowly sat up, trying not to make any noises that could disturb his best friend’s sleep and took a deep breath before starting to type his reply, tapping “send” once he finished.

 

 **Jungkook:** Who are you?

 

 It was as clear as day that the unknown number belonged to one of the people from the chatroom he had idiotically entered and the obviousness of it was only scaring the boy more. His thoughts were soon interrupted by another buzz and he quickly tapped to read the message.

 

 **Unknown:** My identity is what matters the least at the moment, Jungkook. I’m not the one who put themselves in danger by absentmindedly inspecting the deep web without reflecting upon the possible consequences.

 

A high-pitched gasp fell from Jungkook’s lips the moment he read his name in the stranger’s text message and he swiftly brought one hand to his mouth, covering it to stop any more sounds from accidentally escaping as he quickly started typing out his reply with his free hand.

**Jungkook:** How do you know my name?!

 

 **Unknown:** That’s your computer display name, dumbass. Or should I call you Jeon Jeongguk?

 

 **Jungkook:** You even know my full name?! Don’t call me by that name again, whoever the fuck you are.

 

Their conversation soon began flowing easily, Jungkook becoming more and more curious about the stranger’s identity.

 

 **Unknown:** Calm down, kid. You really don’t know how to protect your privacy on the internet, do you?

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 **Cute kid:** Look… I don’t know who you are or what you want from me. I’m just a college student who has a bad habit of watching stuff I shouldn’t and… yeah, that’s how I ended up on the dark web. Can’t we just forget it happened and move on?

 

Jiyong let out a beguiled smirk as he read the boy’s reply and cracked his fingers before getting up from his bed and leisurely walking towards the small table in his room. He took his pack of cigarettes along with a lighter and ashtray and indolently strolled back to his massive but untidy bed, sitting down on it. He opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips and took hold of the lighter with his dominant hand, gripping it and resting his thumb on the sparkwheel as he rolled it down into the ignition button, watching a long and bright spark strike. He then inched his mouth closer to the spark and lit his cigarette while sucking it inward, inhaling the smoke into his mouth and holding it in for a couple seconds before blowing it out through both his mouth and nose. After inhaling another mouthful of smoke, he bent down, still sitting, to look under the bed and quickly pulled a bottle of tequila before sitting back up and opening it. He yanked his head back slightly and took a deep and audible gulp of the strong drink and placed the bottle on the floor beside his legs before grabbing his phone again and started to type his response.

 

 **Jiyong:** It’s easier said than done, Jungkook. You see… That is not how shit works on that side of the internet. You can’t just leave and act like nothing happened. The deep web is a lawbreaking and felonious place that once you get into, there is no way to escape. Especially if you have been caught.

 

Jiyong continued to smoke his cigarette, already halfway in while reading his message and seen that the younger had not texted back yet, most probably because he was in a cold sweat, he decided to send one more text.

 

 **Jiyong:** Say, have you ever heard about the 24-hour rule, kid?

 

After a solid minute of waiting for his reply, his notification sound went off, indicating the younger had finally replied.

 

 **Cute kid:** No… I recall a user has vaguely mentioned it in the chatroom, but I don’t know what that is.

 

Jiyong let out an amused snort as he read the message, silently whispering in a low voice: “What a stupid boy.” Once he finished smoking, he stubbed out the cigarette end against the inside bottom of the ashtray and wrapped his fingers around the bottle neck and lifted it up, bringing it to his mouth and gulped down a bigger amount of tequila. “I’m not getting drunk today.” is what he would say everyday, but would end up doing the opposite anyway. His young cousin had asked him to quit drinking plenty of times before since he despised seeing him, his role model, the one who always took good care of him, drunk and hearing him slur his words. He had also complained about the bad smell of his breath everytime they were sitting close to each other after Jiyong had drunk. He was always willing to try to quit for the sake of Daehwi, but this unfortunate habit of his was too strenuous to get rid of. After finishing a quarter of the bottle, he put it back down on the floor and ran a hand through his thick jet black hair, slightly greasy from the amount of gel he had applied in the morning, pushing it back before holding his phone with both of his hands.

 

 **Jiyong:** It is something obligatory to know and keep in mind before deciding to navigate the deep web, kid. There are millions, if not billions of unindexed websites out there. The dark web is only a small section of the hidden web as well as the most dangerous, if the name of it is not already clear enough. Normal users like you should be aware of the hundreds of risks they’re taking once they step into that area. Do you realize that I could easily just pay a casual visit to you when you least expect it and kill you slowly and painfully if I wanted to? You have willingly let yourself fall into my trap that had not even existed in the first place, Jungkook. All due to your foolishness and ignorance that are beyond belief. Now, let me tell you about this 24-hour rule. If a normal user did not take the measures of hiding and protecting their privacy beforehand and gets caught by one of the administrators of the dark web, their computer immediately gets hacked and their private information ends up in the hacker’s hands. There are countless things that the hacker can do to the user, but it only depends on their lunacy. However, there is something that every hacker or cracker is obliged to follow, whether they like it or not. And that is the 24-hour rule. The hacker is compelled to give the user 24 hours to either pay a certain amount of bitcoins or do something else in order to get his privacy back and be left alone. Once the time is up, if the user did not fulfill the task, they will be killed.

A self-satisfied smile instantly grew on Jiyong’s face as he read his last words again and continued to type.

 

 **Jiyong:** I’m the cracker and you’re the slow-witted user. What is the conclusion you can get to, considering the information I have just given you?

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 **Unknown:** I’m the cracker and you’re the slow-witted user. What is the conclusion you can get to, considering the information I have just given you?

 

Jungkook read the stranger’s last message over and over again as his body began to tremble and his breath hitched. “ _If the user did not fulfil the task, they will be killed._ ” was playing in his mind over and over again, along with other current thoughts. _Death_. Was that his fate? Was he going to be killed just because of a reckless mistake? Hell, he was just a young college student struggling with money, he could not afford paying the stranger. He lightly swiped up and down the screen of his phone with his twitching fingers and pushed his thoughts aside before letting out a sigh and tapping on the textbox, the keyboard popping up on the screen and he began to type his reply.

 

 **Jungkook:** Do you want me to pay you?

 

He impatiently waited for the stranger’s text, his fingers tapping on one of his knees before he placed the phone on his lap and brought his hand up to his forehead, wiping the sweat that was starting to form on his skin. After a few seconds, his phone screen lighting up, signalling he had received a notification.

 

 **Unknown:** It depends. Do you have enough money to pay me?

 

Jungkook mindlessly shook his head, immediately remembering that the hacker could not see him unless he hacked his phone’s front camera too and he soon settled on texting him back.

 

 **Jungkook:** No… But I feel like paying you would have been the easiest way of getting out of this quick and moving on with my life.

 

 **Unknown:** I figured you don’t. College life is a financial struggle.

 

 **Jungkook:** How do you know I’m a college student?

 

 **Jungkook:** Wait, forget that

 

 **Jungkook** : You hacked me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew my clothing sizes too.

 

 **Unknown:** Judging by your quite well-built body, probably an L or XL.

 

Jungkook choked on his saliva at the stranger’s reply, a violent coughing fit racking his upper body and he immediately began to hit his chest to stop himself from coughing, soon regaining his composure.

 

 **Jungkook:** Dude, that’s fucking creepy.

 

 **Unknown:** Please, excuse my bad attempt at a joke.

 

 **Unknown:** On a serious note now, since you’re broke, I guess you will have to do something else for me.

 

Jungkook audibly swallowed, the worst things already running in his head. What was the stranger going to ask him to do?

 

 **Jungkook:** And what is that?

 

 **Unknown:** In all honesty, I have no idea. I’m kind of tipsy at the moment and my mind is blank, excuse my current lack of professionalism.

 

 **Jungkook:** What the fuck?! You said I had 24 hours to fulfil the task, you’re just taking up my time right now!

 

The young student was already growing frustrated and tired of that stranger’s attitude.

 

 **Unknown:** Gotcha.

 

He looked at the screen, confusion visible in his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the stranger’s unclear reply.

 

 **Unknown:** I was just joking, again. I am always professional, even if I am completely off my face.

 

 **Jungkook:** Then can you just get to the point and tell me what I have to do in order for you to leave me the fuck alone?

**Unknown:** You’d better watch your mouth if you still want to live, kid.

 

 **Jungkook:** Alright, sorry. But seriously now.

 

 **Unknown:** OK, here is what you have to do.

 

_Unknown is typing…_

 

 **Unknown:** You have to work for me. Do everything I ask you to.

 

 **Jungkook:** For 24 hours?

 

 **Unknown:** No. For as long as I want you to.

 

 **Jungkook:** But the 24-hour rule?! You’re not following it!

 **Unknown:** And you don’t know me.

 

_Unknown is typing…_

 

 **Unknown:** I make the rules.

 

At that moment, Jungkook was utterly terror-stricken. If only he had known something like this would happen to him, he would have never even dared to think about accessing the deep web. Everything was now taking a turn for the worse and he was clueless about what he could do. He did not even know who the guy texting him was, so how could he trust him? How could he possibly know that this was not just another trap to kill him sooner than the established time? A few minutes passed before he decided to text the stranger back.

 

 **Jungkook:** And what if I refuse?

 

It did not take as long as it did for the young boy to text back before the stranger replied and as soon as Jungkook read the message, he instantly froze and quickly put his phone on the bed before getting up and rushing over to Taehyung’s bed, hastily shaking him to wake him up.

 

_**Unknown:** Bang bang._

 

“Taehyung, quick! Wake up!” Jungkook leaned down to shout into his best friend’s ear and the older abruptly woke up, startled by the younger’s yelling before gradually sitting up and bringing his hands to his eyes, rubbing them. “What is it now, Kook?”

“Hyung, this is bad, really bad! One of the hackers from earlier got my phone number and we texted until now and-“

“Wait, what?! Kook, what the hell?! First your incompetent ass let us be stalked and spied on by creepy stalkers who were just planning a murder in front of our eyes and now you’re texting one of them?! What kind of freakish and unorthodox kink is that?!” Taehyung exclaimed questioningly, cutting Jungkook off and got out of the bed, standing up and running his hands through his hair to fix it.

“What? No! Hyung, listen to me, there’s no time to waste!” The younger exclaimed back in a sharp and high-pitched tone and walked closer to the older. “He’s the one who texted me and fucking hell, hyung, he told me about this 24-hour rule that scared the shit out of me! Basically, if a user didn’t secure their private information and all that before browsing the dark web and they get caught, they have 24 hours to pay or do whatever the hacker wants or else they’re dead! And hyung, I’m in that position right now, I have to do what this stranger wants me to but he’s not following the rule, he asked me to work for him for god knows how long and we have to do something to get the fuck out of this!” Jungkook hurriedly explained, often stuttering, a look of fright clear in his eyes.

Taehyung stared at him for a while, as if he had just seen a ghost before hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head continuously and muttering: “Jungkook, I can’t believe all this shit is happening. Look at what you got us both into. All because you wanted to explore that crazy hidden web. What are we supposed to do now?!”

Jungkook let out a defeated sigh before shifting his gaze down to his feet, whispering: “I don’t know, hyung…” Silence fell upon their room for what felt like hours, before a memory crossed the younger’s mind and he soon looked back up at Taehyung, hope written all over his face. “Hyung! Are you still friends with that guy, Taeyong?”

“The smart one who is great at technology and stuff? Yeah, why?” The older asked mindlessly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah! He could help us! I’ll give him my phone and maybe he’ll manage to track this dude down and see who he is! Then, we’ll report him to the police and everything will go back to normal!” Jungkook exclaimed excitedly as if he had just found out he had won the lottery and swiftly raced to the door, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob.

“Kook, that’s a great idea! Why did I not think of this? I’ve watched a lot of cop movies!” Taehyung said in a shrill voice before following after his best friend, both exiting their room.

They rushed up the stairs of the college dormitory to the floor above theirs and soon arrived to Taeyong’s room, beginning to knock continuously on his door. Eventually, Taeyong opened the door and looked them up and down before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, hello?”

Taehyung took a look at Jungkook and as soon as his friend nodded in approval, he began to speak. “Taeyong, I know this is all so sudden, but we really need help right now. Can we come in so I can explain?” A few seconds passed before Taeyong slowly nodded and moved aside, allowing the two to come in.

The tech guy motioned for the two to take a seat on his tidy bed and walked over to the rolling chair at his computer desk, sitting on it and spinning around so he could face the others.

“So, what’s up?” He asked plainly while playing with the hem of his shirt and gazing at the two.

“Alright, so. My best friend right here, Jungkook thought it’d be a great idea if we accessed the deep web to see what’s going on there. Something extremely normal to do.” Taehyung said ironically and once he felt Jungkook’s eyes burning holes through him, he coughed slightly before he continued explaining, “And we opened this link that sent us to a chatroom filled with around 50 people, but there were only a few chatting at that moment. They soon started talking about some traitor and they were planning to murder him and all of a sudden, one of them was like “We can hear you” and Jungkook quickly figured out they had hacked into his computer and turned his webcam and microphone on, so he unistalled the browser for good. Then, I went to take a nap and while I was sleeping, that one guy started texting Jungkook and told him about this 24-hour rule thing, but he’s forcing Jungkook to work for him for an indefinite period of time instead of only 24 hours and we don’t know what to do. Can you help us track this dude down so we could report him to the police?”

Taeyong stared at them dumbfoundedly for a while, repeating Taehyung’s explanation in his head and he could not help but remark “Wow. What an adventure.” Taehyung rolled his eyes while Jungkook glared at him and the tech guy took it as a sign to continue. “I’m not gonna ask why you two did what you did, but I think I can help. Just give me your phone so I can see the number.” He shifted his eyes to Jungkook as he said the last words and stretched his hand out.

“Uh… There’s another problem.” Jungkook mumbled in a low tone as he continued, “There is no number. Whenever he texts me, the sender appears under the name “Unknown”. Is there still a possibility that you can track him without knowing the number?”

“Damn. That guy is smarter than I thought.” Taeyong muttered under his breath, hoping the two could not hear him, but the annoyed look on Jungkook’s face told him that the younger had caught what he said. Though, he did not let his guard down and continued in a braver tone, “But don’t worry. I will give it a try, see if there’s anything I can do. I’ll need you two to leave though so I can fully concentrate. Just leave your phone here and I’ll call Taehyung once it’s all done.” He finished speaking and span his chair around to face the computer, turning it on and waiting for it to load. Jungkook got off the bed and walked over to the desk as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Taeyong before turning around to look at his best friend. “Let’s go, time to let the tech guy get to work.” He spoke calmly as he began walking towards the door. Taehyung nodded and stood up, strolling after him as he wished Taeyong good luck and as soon as they were both in front of the door, the younger opened it and they both walked out, going back to their room.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

Two hours had already passed, but there was no sign from Taeyong. The two friends were lying on their beds, impatiently waiting for his call. Taehyung was doing his best not to fall asleep while Jungkook was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He could not help but wonder, would Taeyong be capable of tracking the hacker and ending his mysery? What if once he called Taehyung, he would tell them that there was nothing he could do? That would mean he had lost two hours for nothing and that he was two hours closer to the set time of his death. The dreadful thought of him dying was frightening him out of his wits. But even then, he was trying his hardest to stay positive and hope for the best.

He took a look at his best friend, noticing his eyes were threatening to close which he found endearing. He hated that his foolishness had gotten his innocent best friend involved into something as dangerous as their current situation. Taehyung shifted his eyes to Jungkook and smiled softly, to which the younger responded with a genuine grin before looking back up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Jungkook?” The older silently called out, catching  Jungkook’s attention once again and the younger turned his face back to Taehyung, humming questioningly. “Do you think we will survive?” His friend asked fearfully and looked down at the support legs of the younger’s bed, avoiding the brunette’s gaze.

“I wish I could say yes, hyung, but at this point I really don’t know…” was Jungkook’s response, followed by a long and sorrowful sigh. The older tried not to let his response sadden him and pulled his phone out of his front pocket, unlocking it to see if there were any new notifications, hoping one of them was a text or a missed call from Taeyong. What he did not expect to see was a couple text messages sent from an unknown number. He tapped on the notifications and was sent to the message app and he quickly began to read the messages. Once he finished, a terror-struck look fell upon his face and he gazed up at Jungkook who was already staring back at him, muttering, his voice shaky:

“J-Jungkook… You m-might want to see this…”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, hesitation visible on his face as he slowly got off his bed and took a seat on Taehyung’s, steadily taking his phone and his eyes gradually scanned the messages. As soon as realisation hit him, he dropped the phone on the floor.

 

 **Unknown:** Trying to track me down, Jungkook?

 

 **Unknown:** You know, that will never work.

 

 **Unknown:** Tsk. Risking others’ lives for your own sake. That is not very heroic of you.

 

 **Unknown:** Own up to your mistakes and keep strangers out of our business, Jungkook.

 

 **Unknown:** I was trying to be nice to you, but you took my goodwill for granted.

 

 **Unknown:** More consequences to come.

 

 **Unknown:** Tick tock, Jungkook. Time’s running short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I've had a busy day, so I didn't have time to write the 3rd chapter. I just started writing down some ideas for the next chapters because I have like hundreds and I have to select the best and most suitable for this fic, otherwise the story would probably end up making no sense :( My intention was to update every day and finish it in August but that's harder than I thought it'd be. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but please, look forward to it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is hereeee!  
> I want to apologize if it sucks, I was kinda in a hurry while writing it and it's also disappointingly short, I'm sad but woop, look at that unexpected encounter of Jungkook's!
> 
> UPDATE: SHANE FREAKING UPLOADED A VIDEO ABOUT THE DARK WEB ON YT AN HOUR AGO IM SHOOK OH MGKFIIDX  
> https://youtu.be/tucsCCokdQ8

“Taeyong! Open the door!” Taehyung shouted as the two were knocking desperately on their friend’s door. Soon enough, the door began to open little by little, revealing said person wearing a different outfit, a traumatised look present on his face. “Quick, come in, you’ll have to leave in five minutes at most.” He promptly spoke as he turned on his heel and walked over to his computer desk, leaning his back against it while slowly pushing his hair back, trying to appear calm and tranquil.

“What’s going on? The hacker just texted me on Taehyung’s phone and he seemed really mad…” Jungkook muttered as he watched Taeyong, examining his body language that was giving off a distressing vibe. Seconds passed that felt like an eternity and their friend still did not give them an answer, adding more tension and anxiety to their state of mind. The brunette could feel the pink-haired guy was about to give them terrible news and to say he was terrified was an understatement.

The tech guy diverted his eyes down to the floor, gripping the edge of the desk as the earlier events started flooding his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a spare USB cable, plugging Jungkook’s phone into the computer. He waited for it to load as he got up from his chair and walked to his mini refrigerator, swinging the door open to grab a cold bottle of lemonade. He turned around and walked back to the computer desk, the device icon appearing on the screen as he sat back down at the computer. The pink-haired guy majored in CIT (Computer Information Technology) and his dream was to become a web designer or systems developer once he graduated and obtained his degree. However, he was nowhere near the level of an expert in hacking, so he found his mission extremely challenging. Despite the high possibility of failing, he was still going to try his hardest to get something useful that could help the younger break free from the hacker’s confinement. After taking a sip from his cold drink, he shook his insecurities away and settled on striving to uncover the hacker’s phone number and track him down.

 

After an entire hour of failed attempts and infuriating successions of errors, he was becoming fed up with it and his drowsy brain was begging for a break. He punched his keyboard forcefully and stood up from the computer, lifting his hand to rub his face. “His phone must be jailbroken,” he muttered to himself, “there’s no other explanation as to why I can’t locate him or at least get his number.” He continued and tiredly strolled towards the nightstand beside his bed, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. “What am I supposed to do now? Do I just call Taehyung and tell him that they came to the wrong person to ask for help?” He mumbled absentmindedly while staring at his home screen, contemplating on what to do. All of a sudden, his phone went off and Taeyong figured it was a text from Taehyung probably asking how things were going so far. What he did not expect to see when he opened the message app was a strange text from a blank number.

 

 **Unknown** : Hello, Taeyong.

 

“Please, don’t tell me this is-“ The pink-haired guy voiced out his first thought that was soon cut off by the sound of another message coming in and he looked back at his phone screen, reading it in his mind.

 

 **Unknown** : Yes it is. Surprised to hear from me?

 

The message made his hair stand on end, striking terror into his whole body. How did the stranger hear him? Could it be that he had hacked his phone microphone? What was he going to do now?

 

 **Taeyong** : Please, whoever you are, don’t kill me…

 

 **Unknown** : Ah, now don’t make me look like a bad and merciless person. Who said anything about killing you? I just want to give you some amiable advice.

 

 **Taeyong** : Why should I listen to you? I don’t know who you are, nor do I want to get involved with you

 

 **Unknown** : This would not be happening now if you had not tried to invade my privacy and disclose my identity for the sake of someone who you are not even acquainted with. That was not a smart move, Taeyong.

 

Taeyong read the stranger’s message a few times and he hated to admit that “Unknown” was right. Despite being friends with Taehyung, he had never had any kind of dealings with Jungkook, mostly because the younger was a self-contained and reserved person. He should not have agreed so easily to help the brunette, seen that it was an uncertain and life-threatening situation he had let himself be counted in. His thoughts were brought off by a new text message from the hacker.

 

 **Unknown** : What else was not smart is aiming for the impossible. What made you think that hacking a professional cracker would be a simple, facile and plain sailing task? It is like issuing threats to the menace. That is paradoxical and beyond the bounds of possibility. Though, I cannot disregard your determination and ambition. It is the first and utmost step to mastering your skills in this domain.

 

 **Taeyong** : Thank you, I guess…

 

 **Unknown** : Revenons à nos moutons. If you want me to turn a blind eye to your actions, you have to listen to me carefully and do as I say.

 

Taeyong let out a shaky breath, falling into a state of agitation and uneasiness as he was dreadfully waiting for the stranger’s next message.

 

_Unknown is typing…_

 

 **Unknown** : Firstly, you will need to change your phone number and reset your phone. That will instantly disconnect me from your device and all traces of me having hacked into your phone will be gone. Secondly, break off every single connection with Jungkook and his friend. Never talk to them again.

 

 **Taeyong** : But Taehyung is my friend! The poor guy didn’t do anything wrong, it’s Jungkook you have business with! You can’t decide for me!

 

 **Unknown** : If you don’t do as I say, I will make sure you never see daylight again. Don’t play with my patience, Taeyong, or else I will come for you and slaughter you agonizingly slow.

 

The boy’s eyes widened tremendously from the shock and fear the message had caused for him and he quickly covered his mouth, his mouth gaping behind his hand.

 

_Unknown is typing…_

 

 **Unknown** : So, what do you say? Are you going to listen, Lee Taeyong?

 

He bent his knees and lowered his body, abruptly falling on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, the stranger’s last messages replaying in his mind over and over again.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to you about this, but I’ll briefly tell you what happened.” Taeyong spoke silently before letting out a miserable sigh and began his explanation, “I couldn’t track the hacker down, he’s too smart. I believe he jailbroke his phone which made it impossible for me to hack him. But of course he figured out someone was trying to get into his phone. Somehow, he managed to identify me and hacked my phone. He started texting and threatening me. That’s all I can really tell you…” He finished in a neutral tone and walked over to the hall stand to take his oversized denim jacket, putting it on before spinning on his heel to look at the two. “Now… Sadly, I’ll need you to leave and never come back.” He said, articulating each word clearly as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, cracking the door open and motioning for them to get out.

Taehyung confusedly raised an eyebrow at Taeyong’s words and rushed towards him until they were standing face to face, asking bewildered, “Never come back? What do you mean by that?” The pink-haired boy stared into his friend’s eyes for a couple seconds, regret doubtlessly noticeable in his before he responded monotonically to conceal his sorrow: “I think it’s clear enough. I don’t ever want to see either of you again. Our friendship is ending here. Now leave.” He opened the door wider and impatiently waited for the two to grasp and accept his wish.

“Taeyong, I-I don’t think I understand, what-“ Taehyung tried again, his voice lacking certainty and stretched his hand out to place it on his friend’s shoulder, a gesture to which Taeyong reacted by slapping his hand away, irritation and impatience filling his vision as he began speaking once again, his voice raised higher this time. “Taehyung, just shut the fuck up and get over it! We’re not even close! I know it may come as a shock to you, but guess what? Not everyone fucking wants to be friends with you! Now get the hell out!” He swiftly shifted his eyes to Jungkook who was standing back, watching the two, panic and shock written all over his face. “Both of you!” Taeyong added, glaring at the two.

It would be an enormous lie if Taehyung said the older’s bitter words did not sting. He did not have time to ask or wonder to himself whether Taeyong meant every single thing he had said as an unforeseen feeling of pure and powerful anger and indignation was instantly building up inside of him, making him give the other a death stare.  “You know what? Fuck you, Taeyong! Come on, Kookie, let’s go.” He enunciated each word slowly but sharply and walked out angrily with Jungkook following suit. Sighing deeply, Taeyong waited until the two disappeared before walking out, closing and locking the door and rushed down the stairs and out of the dormitory.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 “Taehyung-“ Jungkook tried, but he was immediately cut off by his best friend. “Jungkook, no. Don’t mention that douchebag again. Stop worrying about me, just go back to work. We’ll talk about you-know-what after your shift is over.” Taehyung spoke, his voice neutral as he was stirring the straw around in his banana smoothie before putting it between his lips and sucking in the drink.

 Jungkook decided not to bother the blonde any longer and went back to the counter, standing behind it and watching the customers at the tables, the majority of them perceptibly in good spirits. Because of his family’s financial issues, his father having lost his job as the director of human resources at the government a couple of years ago and his mother working as a banker, he felt under an obligation to get a part-time job in order to sustain himself. It had been difficult to find something suitable for his timetable, seen that he was a college student, but after long searches, he came across a café not far from the university that had an available position and he wasted no time before he applied for it. His shift started in the afternoon and despite his drowsiness after the exhausting courses, he was compelled to act joyful and lively, so the customers would feel comfortable and have a pleasant time. As luck would have it, he had no classes that day, so he managed to sport a genuine smile, shrugging off his current issues along with the fact that a creepy hacker would not leave him alone.

His thoughts were soon forgotten the moment he heard the café door bell ring, signalling the arrival of a new customer. He looked over to the door and a man came into his view. He was wearing an appealing outfit, consisting of a black and white striped shirt, black ripped leather pants and jet black boots. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on and his hair was messily styled back and Jungkook would be lying if he said he did not find the man attractive and alluring.

Said man stood at the door threshold, taking in the inviting atmosphere of the place before he fully walked in, closing the door behind him. He leisurely strolled towards the counter, lightly rubbing his chin and once he was standing in front of the barista, he plopped his arms on the top of the counter, supporting his weight on his elbows while letting out a playful smirk. Jungkook took it as his cue to greet the customer and ask for his order, so he stood straight and looked at the stranger.

“Hello and welcome to Fresh Coffee Bean! I’m your coffee bunny, Jungkook!” He spoke excitedly, flashing his endearing bunny smile before continuing, “What would you like to order?”

 The man had to stifle a chuckle, finding the younger’s likely hard practiced introduction absurdly charming before he coughed slightly and answered in a low tone. “Hello. I’d like an iced coconut milk mocha macchiato and a chocolate muffin, please.”

 Jungkook was taken aback by the customer’s voice which was a melodic mixture of low and high-pitched tones, giving the boy goosebumps. There was a scandalous contrast between his voice and appearance and he could not help but wonder about his age, taking his fresh stubble into consideration. He figured he was staring a little too much, judging by the enlargement of the man’s smirk, so he slightly shook his head and fixed his posture before nodding and sending the older a smile. “Got it! Your order will be ready in approximately five minutes. Please, have a seat while you’re waiting.” Jungkook replied professionally yet friendly and as he was turning around to prepare the drink, the man spoke suddenly: “No, it’s alright, I’ll wait here if it’s not a problem. I have somewhere else to go anyway.” The younger turned his head to the customer, slightly surprised, but nodded once again and turned around as he began to prepare the drink. He took the freshly brewed coffee out of the freezer and grabbed a tall plastic glass before filling it with ice to intensify the coolness of the drink. Then, he poured coconut milk, creamer and stevia and poured the chilled coffee on top. As he began stirring into the mixture, he sneakily peeked at the man behind him, catching his gaze directed to his butt. Jungkook’s breath hitched involuntarily at the discovery and cursed under his breath, hoping the man did not hear him, but the low chuckle erupting from the older’s mouth told him he clearly had. He decided to ignore it and act like nothing had happened as he drizzled the drink with chocolate syrup.

Five minutes later, the barista finished preparing the order and turned around with a warm smile on face, handing the customer his drink and the freshly baked chocolate muffin. Then, he switched his gaze down to the cash register and pressed a few buttons and once the price was displayed on the screen, he looked back up at the man and spoke “That’ll be 5,25 dollars. Would you like to pay with cash or credit card?” The older stared at Jungkook’s face through his sunglasses for a while before answering lazily. “Credit card.” He then pulled his wallet out of his front pocket and opened it, grabbing the credit card and giving it to the barista. The younger stretched his hand out to take it and could not ignore how the man’s fingers lightly touched his once the barista took hold of it. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he quickly looked down to hide it from the man as he swiped the card to place the payment. Once he finished, he looked back up the customer and handed it back before letting out a soft smile. “Thank you, sir.”

 “How’s college treating you?” The stranger asked without warning and Jungkook raised an eyebrow in confusion. “How do you know I’m in college?” He asked back, worrying that he sounded a bit impolite.

The man let out a dulcet chuckle before flashing another smirk. “So I was right. It wasn’t hard to figure out, you look young…” He answered, running a hand through his hair and looking carefully at the younger from his head to his feet before he added: “and cute.”

 Jungkook instantly choked at the older’s remark and he indiscreetly hit his chest to restrain himself from coughing and being embarrassing. “Uh… Thank you.”

The stranger smiled smugly and pulled his sleeve up, checking the time on his watch before pulling it back down and announcing his exit. “Well, I have to leave now. Thank you for the drink. I’ll see you _soon_.” He mumbled deep-toned, putting emphasis on the last word as he took one last glance at the barista and turned around, strolling hurriedly towards the door and left without waiting for the younger’s response.

 Jungkook stood there, slightly confused but also captivated by the mysterious man that had just left the café. Thinking about their short but pleasant conversation, an unintentional wave of giggles fell past his lips and he shook his head, trying to regain his composure. Seen that he could not stop himself, he told a fellow employee that he was going to take a 10-minute break and rushed to the washroom to wash his face and try to take the stranger off his mind.

Once his break was over and his giggles died down, he went back to the counter and grabbed a damp washcloth. Then, he left the counter, proceeding to wash the empty tables before he heard his phone buzz in his back pocket of his pants. He took the phone out and saw a text notification. Once he tapped on it, he was immediately sent to the message app, expecting the text to be from his maddening hacker. What he did not expect was the content of the message which instantly sent chills down his spine.

 

 

 **Unknown** : Hello again, Jungkook.

 

 **Unknown** : I wanted to thank you again for your excellent customer service. I loved the drink.

 

 **Unknown** : 16 hours.

 

 **Unknown** : _See you soon_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAAAAIN I'm sorry for the bad quality of this chapter! :( Please look forward to the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again...  
> ok no  
> Chapter 4 is here!!
> 
> WOW!!!!! OVER 200 HITS!??! THATS SO, WOW, BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS.  
> My goal was 100 by the end of the story, but 200 already!?!? I'm so, djfjfjejjsis thANK YOU SO SO MUCH.  
> I WILL TRY MY BEST NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU LOVELIES ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU
> 
> Also, if any of you want to talk to me about the fic or anythingg, you can find me on Twitter, my username is @vetaereal

Jiyong gradually woke up, the vivid sunlight shining directly into his eyes. He tilted his head to his right, taking in the presence of a blonde woman lying beside him, still in a deep and unperturbed sleep. He lowered his gaze down to her exposed chest, faint memories of the previous night swamping his thoughts before realization eventually kicked in. He lucidly recalled having met her at the notorious night club he frequented with his gang to loosen up and have fun. They had immeasurable numbers of strong drinks together, developed a few inconsequential conversations, both of them slowly falling under the influence of the alcohol they had consumed and as soon as a dynamic remix came on that instantly hyped everyone up, she promptly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the bar and on the dancefloor, yelling ”This is my favourite song!” over the booming and deafening music as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sensually swayed her hips. What was her name again? Alyssa? Allison? Jiyong certainly did not remember. Though, there were two incontestable things that he undoubtedly knew: She was irresistibly stunning and seductive and he was incredibly aroused. He leaned in to whisper something silently but articulately in her ear the moment she span around and pressed her bum against his crotch and as soon as she caught on the meaning behind his words, she tilted her head back on his shoulder and looked up into his lustful eyes, nodding and raising the corners of her mouth into a smug smile.

He was not sure how long it had been since they left the club or even what time it was. Neither did he care when his sexual desire was so intense and a breathtakingly gorgeous lady was sitting next to him in his expensive car. He tried his hardest to focus on the woman’s directions, his mind foggy and fuzzy from the strong alcohol and the toxic substances he had consumed with his partners and soon enough, she pointed at a nice-looking apartment complex, declaring “That’s where I live.” He pulled up in front of the building and turned off the engine before they both stepped out the car.

The rest of the previous night was a blurry succession of events. Clothes discarded on the floor, messy and forceful open-mouthed kisses and an intense and scorching breeze of both individuals’ sexual excitement floating in the atmosphere and fizzling with each of the man’s thrusts as their orgasms inched closer.

 

 

Jiyong looked down at his watch, checking the time. 9 am. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, realizing he had overslept which was atypical of him. He carefully moved her arm off his torso and slowly got out of the bed, walking around the room to collect his clothes from the floor. He took his time to put them on, making sure he made no noise that could disturb the woman’s sleep and wake her up. As soon as he was dressed, he hurriedly but inaudibly walked to the front door of the apartment and set off without looking back for a second. Usually, a note would be left on the nightstand, but Jiyong was not like that. He preferred to be selfish and satisfy his needs without giving any kind of explanation as to why he could not stay until the other woke up.

Once he was outside the apartment complex, he rushed to his car, pulling the car keys out of his pocket to unlock the doors and he hopped in the driver’s seat, opening the glove compartment to take his phone out. He pressed the power button, turning it on and waited until the lock screen was on display, pressing the home button to unlock it. He tapped on the message app, noticing he had received multiple texts from four different people. He opened each conversation, leisurely scrolling down to read the messages.

 

 **Yixing** : dude where did you go??

 

 **Yixing** : nevermind Junmyeon told me youd left with that hot chick lol

 

 **Yixing** : finally after 6 months u got laid again lol

 

 

 **Sehun** : You’ve probably turned your phone off but damn that chick was so visibly into you

 

 **Sehun** : Definitely not jealous…

 

 

 **Junmyeon** : I know you hate it when I act so motherly towards you but I cant help but worry. You got so high with Yixing and drank too much with that girl. I know you have your needs and all that but driving in your current state is not safe at all

 

 **Junmyeon** : Please be careful

 

 

As soon as he finished reading Junmyeon’s texts, he rolled his eyes, annoyance building up inside of him. He always felt revulsion towards inquisitive people who tried to interfere with his plans and give him evident and perceptible life lessons, despite his age and maturity. Even if he had been incautious and negligent his entire life and particularly accumulated plenty of driving record points which led him to almost having his driver license suspended a few times, he still had the ability to take care of himself without having someone significantly younger than him check on him every single day.

After he exited the conversation, a particular unopened one caught his eye and the left corner of his mouth tugged upwards, creating a gratified smirk on his face at the sight of the sender’s name. **Cute kid**. He swiftly opened the conversation and proceeded to read the first texts from the young boy.

 

 **Cute kid** : What?!

 

 **Cute kid** : You came to the café??

 

 **Cute kid** : …Please tell me you’re not the guy that had sunglasses on.

 

 

 

 

_“Wait, so let me get this straight… You went to see that nosy guy you’d hacked at the café where he works and acted like a normal customer?” Junmyeon asked astoundedly, twisting his glass of whiskey in his hands while looking at Jiyong._

_Yixing was left open-mouthed by the leader’s confession, staring wide-eyed at him before he let out a whistle and remarked “Duuude! That’s brilliant!” before he lifted his hand to high five him to which Jiyong responded with a raise of one of his eyebrows. Yixing then let his hand fall to his lap and hummed embarrassedly, trying to mask the rejection._

_"Why would you take such a risk though, boss?” Sehun built up the courage to ask and as soon as all eyes were on him, he continued: “I mean, what if you’d accidentally said something that would’ve given your real identity away and he’d… I don’t know, called the police or something?” At that, Jiyong immediately looked up at the youngest of them, his eyes filled with sternness and a hint of indignation as he brought his glass of vodka up to his lips and took a long and noiseless sip of his drink and began to speak in an ill-tempered tone as soon as he put the glass back on the bar, “Say, Sehun… Do you find me that empty-headed? Hm? Do you believe I am that ignorant and dull-witted?” his voice higher and harsher when enunciating the last words and Sehun flinched at the oldest’s tone and lowered his gaze, feeling intimidated and jittery. The leader sighed deeply before opening his mouth to continue. “I believe I was subtle enough while I was there. I texted him before arriving here to thank him for the drink. Therefore, I’m sure he has figured out it was me, which will not work in his favour anyway. So, none of you should be worried. If I were mindless, I would not be your leader right now, would I?” The others exchanged glances for a while before nodding agreeingly._

_“Why are you doing all of this though? Are you that stuck on him?” Yoongi was next to interrogate him, his tone teasing. “Could it be that… he whets your appetite?” Once Yixing grasped his words, he unwillingly choked on his drink and spit it out all over his segment of the bar table in front of him. Luckily, Sehun was quick to react, grabbing a few napkins and proceeding to clean and a loud chuckle erupted from Yoongi’s mouth, making Jiyong’s blood boil and hackles rise. Despite that, the man managed to maintain a calm and controlled attitude when he gave the younger a response, followed by a forced smile. “Trust me, Yoongi, it’s nothing like that. I have my reasons as to why I am doing what I’m doing. And an excellent plan that all of you will soon be informed about.” He raised his index finger just as the bartender passed by behind the counter in the sense that he wanted one more drink and after his nod of comprehension, the leader continued: “All you need to know for now is that I have applied the 24-hour rule on him. Unquestionably he cannot pay me since he’s just a college student, so I have given him another option.” As soon as he finished talking, the bartender came back holding a glass of iced tequila in his hand and handed it to Jiyong who mouthed a “thank you” and took a deep gulp of the drink._

_“And what is that?” Junmyeon asked curiously and Jiyong placed the glass on the bar before answering. “Work for me.” Everyone looked at him dumbfounded and he let out a chuckle at their reaction before declaring: “I know for a fact that he’s the key to our revenge. And I am not planning on letting him go until I get what I want.” The others were still watching him, bewilderment visible on their faces, but decided to drop the subject for now and let their leader deal with it._

_Jiyong leaned his back against the backrest of the chair and plopped his hands on the table, glancing at Junmyeon who had an indecipherable look on his face before he felt someone tap on his shoulder delicately. He turned around and was greeted by a young and attractive woman with light blonde hair, wearing a long-sleeved red mini dress. “Hey.” She said softly before letting out a delightful smile._

**Cute kid** : It was you, wasn’t it?

 

 **Cute kid** : Now that I know what you look like, I could just go to the police if I wanted to, you know?

 

 **Cute kid** : Answer me!

 

Jiyong chuckled deep-tonedly at the boy’s messages and shook his head, no longer amazed by his naivety and foolishness and quickly settled on typing his reply.

 

 **Jiyong** : Ah, Jungkook… You really are one of a kind. You should know that going to the police would not do you any good. You have no worthwhile proof.

 

The man decided to insert the car key into the ignition while he was waiting for Jungkook to text him back and right after he did, he heard the sound of an incoming message, signalling the younger had replied.

 

 **Cute kid** : Oh yeah? How about all these messages from you? I can go to the police and show them our conversations.

 

 **Jiyong** : Right. That would be a splendid option if I were an inadequate stalker and not a competent and skilled cracker. What do you take me for, Jungkook? I can easily delete our conversations off your phone any fucking time I want without your knowledge.

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 

Taehyung woke up earlier than usual that morning, even though he had no classes. He slowly rubbed his eyes before looking over to Jungkook’s bed, noticing his best friend was no longer there and assumed he had already left since his first course began at 8 am on Wednesdays. He sighed peacefully and got out of his bed, putting on his slippers and lazily strolled to the small kitchen to find something to eat as he could hear his stomach growling and pleading for food. “Patience, tummy, we’re almost there, I’m sorry for putting you through pain.” He absentmindedly whispered to his stomach and as soon as he entered the kitchen, he was caught off guard by the sight of a freshly cooked breakfast placed on the small dining table, consisting of banana sour cream pancakes and a mango-banana smoothie. He let a soft smile creep across his face as he muttered under his breath, “He didn’t forget about our deal. That’s so sweet of him.” He walked over to the table and took a seat before pulling the plate closer and grabbing the fork and knife and he began to eat slowly, savouring the mouth-watering and succulent breakfast.

 

Once he finished his meal and blissful series of off-putting burps without the fear of Jungkook appearing out of nowhere and complaining about his disgusting habit, he got up from the table and went back to the room to get dressed and go grocery shopping until the younger came back. He opened his wardrobe, searching for some casual clothes and ten minutes later, he took out a grey hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. He rapidly got changed into the clothes he had picked and once he was done, he took a quick look into the mirror to check his appearance and whispered to himself: “Hm… looks decent. That’s good enough. I’ll be out for like an hour anyway.” Then, he swiftly grabbed his wallet off the nightstand and rushed to the door, twisting the doorknob to open it and locked it as he walked out. He unhurriedly walked down the hallway towards the staircase while checking his phone when all of a sudden, he bumped into someone, causing him to drop his phone on the floor. Taehyung felt a shudder of panic running through his body as he mumbled an apology and bent down to grab his phone, but the stranger beat him to it and picked it up for him.

“Here you go.” A deep and melodic voice said and Taehyung stood upright and curiously looked at the person in front of him. It was a man around the age of 25 with rosewood red hair, dressed in a white shirt, expensive-looking leather jacket and black tight jeans. The younger was at a loss of words, completely dazed by the stranger’s scandalous beauty and he struggled to come up with something to say back. “Uh, t-thank you… I-I should stop using my phone and pay attention where I walk, h-ha…” He replied with difficulty, stuttering and diverted his gaze to the floor, overwhelmed by the man’s appearance. Would it be unnecessary if he said he was his type?

“It’s alright.” Said man responded and flashed the younger a smile before stretching his hand out and continued, “I’m Baekhyun. It’s nice to meet you.” Taehyung smiled back, slowly regaining his composure and stretched his hand out too to shake the other’s. “Taehyung. It’s nice to meet you too. Excuse me if I’m too forward, but what brings you here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before and I would surely remember a face like yours.” He said in response and as soon as he realized what he had just said, he briskly attempted to correct himself, staring at the man wide-eyed. “I-I mean! Y-You have distinct features a-and-“

“No, I get it.” Baekhyun cut him off, letting out a soft chuckle as he continued, “I don’t go to your college. I think I’m too old for that now. I’m just here to visit my cousin.” He briefly explained while looking into the younger’s eyes.

Taehyung nodded and replied, “Oh! I see…” He then averted his eyes to the wall, trying to think of something to say so the conversation would not die down. Baekhyun noticed his uneasiness, so he pretended to check his time before announcing: “Well, I should go now. My cousin’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.” He let out a soft smile and bid the younger goodbye before he walked past him towards the opposite way of the hall. Taehyung turned around, watching the other leave and let out a sigh before he sprinted to the end of the hall and down the stairs.

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 

 **Jungkook** : You’re so damn infuriating.

 

“That is all for today, students. I will see you next week for the first exam of this semester. Good luck!” The professor announced, dismissing the students and Jungkook collected his books and phone before getting up and rushing outside of the classroom. “I’ll surely fail this exam because of him.” He muttered under his breath as he unlocked his phone to read the stranger’s text.

 

 **Unknown** : Should I remind you that you only have a few hours left to give me an answer?

 

He sighed and looked up, wandering around the campus, sunk in thought. What was he going to do? There would be a lot of unforeseen consequences if he gave in and accepted the man’s offer, but the refusal of his only way out would lead the way to his unpalatable death. Was he ready to sacrifice himself for freedom? Would it be worth it?

After minutes of thinking deeply, he glanced down at his phone and tapped on the message box, taking his time before typing his reply.

 

 

 **Jungkook** : I’ve made my decision. I’ll work for you.

 

_Unknown is typing…_

 

 **Unknown** : You have made the right choice, Jungkook. Meet me in the central park in an hour. I have a mission for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNGKOOK WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, YOU DONT KNOW JIYONG
> 
> I think this chapter took me the longest to write yet i feel like it's shorter than chapter 3 this is so frustrating cjscjcsjcj


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 5  
> Alright so I have no idea how short this is but again I was so busy today I was so close to postponing the update and ugh
> 
> I suggest you read this chapter while listening to "Fetish" by Selena Gomez. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R38q_C4NApE 
> 
> Also I have no idea when the next update will be up since I'm still busy af but I'll do my best to update as often as possible:(

Jungkook rested his chin in his hand, looking out the bus window, lost in thought. He disliked skipping classes, especially when his exams were near, but he could no longer risk ruffling the stranger’s feathers anew, thus he had to follow the man’s orders.

As the bus was slowly moving forward, he caught sight of the appointed location, unease and nervousness instantly building up inside of him, in spite of the fact that he had already met the older. Though, their first encounter was unexpected and he was not aware of his true identity. Now that he was thinking about it, the man did manage to make him turn crimson nonetheless. But it was not his fault that the older was utterly striking and handsome. Over and above that, the boy was still in the springtime of life and the experience of physical attraction evoked by others’ allure was natural and typical for his age. “What am I thinking?” He thought to himself as the road vehicle reached the bus stop and the doors slid open. Jungkook shook his thoughts away before he quickly got up from his seat and speeded out of the bus. As he stood in front of the central park, he pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch. “Thank God.” He whispered as he dashed into the park, passing by unfamiliar faces who stared at him wonderingly.

After a couple of minutes of walking hurriedly, he stopped by an old and massive tree to catch his breath and took his phone out of his front pocket, opening the conversation with the hacker to send him a message and ask about his whereabouts.

 

 

 **Jungkook** : Uh, hey, I’m in the park. Where are you?

 

               

Once he tapped the “send” key, he leaned his back against the tree and threw a glance at the viridescent and ravishing surroundings, admiring the neatness of the nature and the cleanliness of the herby grounds. It had been a while since he came to the park as college and his job had been keeping him busy, so the boy felt content to be there and take a breath of fresh air. He was so caught in the tranquillity of the atmosphere that he did not hear the sound of footsteps drawing closer to him and all of a sudden, he was startled by the presence of a slim but well-built body standing right in front of him. He gradually tilted his head up to look at the person and his breath hitched the moment he saw who it was. The hacker. This time, he was not wearing his sunglasses, allowing Jungkook to examine his facial features. He had beguiling and alluring brown orbs, a narrower facial shape, long and dark lashes, higher cheek bones and a gorgeous suntanned skin. The boy’s gaze unconsciously shifted down to his thin rosy lips that were slowly curling upwards into a sly smirk and he mentally cursed the older, completely taken aback by his surrealistic beauty. One more thing that caught his attention and set him thinking was the fact that the man was dressed in the same outfit as the previous day. “Didn’t he go home last night?” He asked himself as he could sense the smell of a feminine fragrance coming from the stranger, strengthening the possibility of his assumptions and a sudden feeling of irrational jealousy unwillingly began to build up inside of him before he averted his gaze behind the stranger, the older opening his mouth to speak.

“Hello, Jungkook. I see you arrived just on time.” The man remarked as he moved closer, invading the younger’s personal space and slid his hands into his front pockets, looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah. Didn’t want to be late on our first official meeting.” Jungkook responded mockingly and got up his courage to look back at his face before continuing, “So… I’m here for a reason. Can we make this quick? I have to go back to my dorm in an hour to change as my shift starts soon.” The man looked at the younger contemplatively for a short while before he announced “You can’t go to work today.”, taking him by surprise and Jungkook stared at him, caught off balance as he choked on his saliva. “Excuse me? What do you mean I can’t go to work? Look, if you’ve already forgot, I’m a college student, alright? And I really can’t afford losing a day of work, because I’m in desperate need of money. I know I have agreed on working for you, but I’d highly appreciate it if this whole thing between us didn’t interfere with my classes and job.” The younger explained, his voice audibly despairing and higher. The man could not help the deep chuckle erupting from his lips as he shook his head, confounded by the boy’s naivety once again. “Jungkook, it’s called “working” for a reason. I am not as cold-blooded as you think I am. I am obviously going to pay you for the things you will do for me. Therefore, I believe you no longer need that underpaid and stupid job at the café. Like, seriously now, “coffee bunny”? Who’s made you say such a humiliating thing to the customers? It’s killing your reputation.” The older asked and began to laugh, swiftly bringing his hand to his mouth and covering it to muffle his roar of laughter.

 Jungkook scowled at the man and responded in defense: “Excuse me, don’t judge my introduction. It’s not that bad. Plus, there is no reputation it could ruin since I don’t have one. I prefer keeping a low profile. Oh really? How much exactly can I possibly earn from you? I doubt you make a lot of money out of this dirty business.” The man raised an eyebrow at the boy’s remark before he promptly and unexpectedly leaned in, his lips brushing against his ear as he spoke, his voice dropping an octave, making the younger shiver. “Trust me, sweetheart, I make enough money to own an immense and spacious apartment and an expensive car. Don’t underestimate me. The amount of money I will pay you for one day is doubtlessly bigger than the salary you get at the café at the end of the month.” He slowly pulled back to watch the other’s reaction and smirked at the sight of the boy’s cheeks slowly turning red before asking, “Any more questions?”

Jungkook stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth slightly open. He certainly did not expect to do that, but most certainly he did not expect the gesture to get him flustered. He gulped audibly and shook his head, immediately collecting himself and responded, stuttering: “I-I don’t know your name…”. The older let out an “oops” in a teasing manner and raised his hand to place it on his chest. “Right. I did not introduce myself. So rude of me.” He declared and teasingly darted his tongue out to lick his lips as he continued, “My name is Jiyong. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He confidently extended his hand, his smirk growing visibly bigger and the younger nodded and held his own out, shyly shaking the older’s before he withdrew his hand and started fidgeting nervously as he muttered, “L-Likewise.”

Jiyong let out a soft laugh at the boy’s timidity, finding it so adorable that he almost felt bad that he was going to ruin his innocence by forcing him into this kind of business, but he believed Jungkook would adapt quickly to the radical changes in his lifestyle. “So, are you ready to hear about the mission I have prepared for you?” He asked and the younger looked into his eyes before he let out a “yes”, his tone giving away a hint of fright and anxiety mixed with curiosity. Jiyong nodded mindfully and slowly backed away from Jungkook, putting his hands behind his back as he began to walk back and forth, his movement giving off a dominant vibe before he stopped and turned to face the boy, opening his mouth to speak sternly, “I have scheduled a business meeting with an influential and well-connected figure that can provide us with equipment of higher quality and help us out. The problem is, he is a very obstinate person that is hard to persuade and talk around.” He paused as he slowly walked towards the younger until he was standing in front of him and raised his hand to cup his cheek before continuing, “But I believe a pretty boy like you would manage to change his mind and make him cooperate. Therefore, I will need you to meet him and…” He slowly caressed Jungkook’s cheek as he pronounced his last words, “seduce him.”

Jungkook let out a gasp, his eyes widening in shock at Jiyong’s demand and he instantly objected, visibly annoyed: “Are you kidding?! No, I won’t do that?! What sort of person do you think I am?! I’m not a goddamn whore?!” He yelled in the older’s face as he slapped his hand away and swiftly walked away from him before turning around to look at the man.

“I think you’ve got it wrong, Jungkook. I don’t want you to have sex with him. All you have to do is flirt with him and convince him to collaborate with us. And you will, since you accepted to work for me. There is no going back now. You have to comply with my orders and execute the missions I give you.” Jiyong explained severely and lazily strolled towards the younger, putting his hand behind his back to pull something out of his back pocket and as soon as he was in front of Jungkook, he briskly wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tightly in place and catching him off guard and put the unknown object to his neck. The younger looked at the man perplexed as he felt something sharp touching his neck before averting his eyes to the man’s hand and noticing the object was a penknife and let out a sharp shriek, struggling to break away from the older’s strong hold. Jiyong looked around to make sure no one was there before turning his gaze back on Jungkook and half-whispered, “Tell me, are you going to listen, Jungkook? Or are you going to misbehave and anger me more?”

Jungkook bit down on his lip, trying to prevent any more sounds from escaping his mouth and nodded repeatedly and desperately before speaking, “Yes, yes! I will do it, please, let me go now!” The man smirked, self-satisfaction visible on his face before letting go of the younger and putting the sharp object back in his back pocket and announced, “That’s what I thought. Now go and get ready for tonight. Dress up in the sexiest outfit you have. I will come pick you up at 10 pm.” He leaned in to whisper in the boy’s ear once again as he continued, “Don’t make me wait.” Jiyong slowly pulled away and span on his heel as he began to walk away, leaving the younger shocked and speechless.

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

 

“Tell me again where you’re going this late?” Taehyung asked his best friend, his eyes fixated on the manga he was reading as the other was putting on a navy blue silk shirt and black tight jeans. He quickly checked himself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh before turning around to look at the older. “I’ve already explained. A guy from my fine art class asked me on a date and I said yes. He’s taking me to this cool club. You should be happy I’m finally going out to have fun instead of interrogating me.” He answered, pursing his lips and proceeded to his nightstand to grab his cologne and sprayed a bit around his body.

Taehyung pouted at Jungkook’s words and put the manga down beside him before replying: “Of course I’m happy for you, Kookie! I’m just a bit worried. I mean, there are so many dangerous things that can happen in a club… Promise me you’ll be careful?” The younger glanced at his friend and giggled as he responded, “I promise, hyung. I’ll be fine, my date will surely protect me. I’d like to think I’m in good hands.” He assured Taehyung halfheartedly before he took a look at the time and cursed under his breath, realizing he only had two minutes left until Jiyong showed up. He began to pace around the room, grabbing his jacket to put it on and looking for his phone and Taehyung let out a soft chuckle while watching his best friend before calling out his name: “Hey, Kook!” Jungkook then stopped running and turned to look at his friend, raising an eyebrow in confusion and the older threw the younger’s phone at him who immediately caught before winking. “Have fun and don’t get too drunk.” Jungkook nodded and faked a smile before waving goodbye to his best friend and rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

Soon enough, he exited the building and was greeted by an unfamiliar and expensive-looking car pulled up illegitimately in front of the dormitory. As he slowly began to walk towards it, the front passenger window gradually rolled down, revealing Jiyong sitting in the driver’s seat and motioning for the younger to get in, his sunglasses on. Jungkook followed and opened the car door before stepping in and quickly put the belt on as he leaned back in his seat.

“You look… amazing.” He heard Jiyong say, his deep voice entrancing and he shifted his gaze towards the older, taking in his appearance. He was wearing tight black silk pants and a black long-sleeved cotton-jersey shirt that was complimenting his upper body perfectly. His hair was no longer styled back, instead it was slightly wavy and parted messily in the middle and the smell of lady fragrance was fortunately completely gone, tempting Jungkook to pin his hopes on the possibility of the man being single. His cheeks gradually began to turn pink before responding shyly: “Thank you… You don’t look so bad yourself.” The man looked back at him, flashing the younger a playful smirk before turning the ignition key and starting the engine and drove off to the location.

 

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

“This place is so loud and crowded!” Jungkook remarked stridently over the deafening music, standing close to Jiyong as he inattentively snaked an arm around the older’s while glancing around the place. “You’ve never been to a club before?” The man asked astoundedly, diverting his eyes down to their linked arms as the younger responded self-consciously, “Uh… no. I’ve never really gotten the chance to. I’d just always been busy, studying hard until late at night to get good grades, looking for jobs and stuff…” Jiyong nodded understandingly, finding the boy’s answer heart-rending as he was slowly beginning to realize just how wretched the boy’s life had been, having struggled throughout his entire adolescence as a consequence of his family’s financial issues.

“Come on.” He half-whispered after a while before gently pulling his arm away and clutching the younger’s hand, dragging him towards the dancefloor. Jungkook despairingly strove to shake off Jiyong’s hand, a sudden feeling of terror and agitation embracing his entire body as he repeatedly yelled, “What are you doing?! I don’t wanna dance! There are too many people watching!”. Once they were standing on the dancefloor, Jiyong let go off the younger’s hand and placed his index finger over his lips to shush him before swiftly wrapping one arm around the other’s slim waist while holding his full glass of vodka with his free hand as he leaned down until his lips brushed his ear, whispering gently: “Breathe. Block everyone else out. Imagine it’s just you and me here. Free yourself. It will be an enjoyable experience.” Jungkook repeated the man’s instructions in his mind over and over again before nodding in his own good time and shakily put his arms around Jiyong’s neck as he slowly began to move in rhythm to the pulsating beat of the song. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the older starting to move as well and he absentmindedly swayed his hips, their crotches occasionally touching.

That is how they spent an entire hour. Moving erotically and rhythmically to the head-splitting and ear-piercing music, twirling and spinning as Jungkook set loose and unleashed the wild and untamed side of him that he had never known he had possessed, gulping down every single one of Jiyong’s shots and childishly pleading for more and uncontrollably grinding against the older and holding tightly onto him, too afraid that if he let go, the man would vanish from sight.

 

 

 

“I’m having so much fun, Jiyong!” The younger whispered low-tonedly in the older’s ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder, but Jiyong gently lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes as he let out a genuine and charming smile and leaned in until the tip of their noses touched, whispering back, “I’m pleased to know you are.”

If asked, Jiyong could not throw light on how he felt at that moment. At the beginning of the night, he did not give much thought or reflect on the younger’s unexpected actions or behaviour. But at that point, he could not take his eyes off the boy. Jungkook was so close that he could make out and spot every single dissimilarity and distinctive feature that individualized the young adult from the rest of the crowd, making him approximately quintessential. _You’re fucking perfect._ His irrational jumble of thoughts floundered. _“Could it be that… he whets your appetite?”_ His mind and body were yearning for him. He was drunk on alcohol. He was drunk on _him_.

 

“You’re my first dance.” Jungkook mumbled. Jiyong dared to look at his lips. His perfectly shaped lips. _You’re fucking perfect._

He wanted to bite. He wanted to sink his teeth into his lips, his neck. He wanted to claim. For one night. He wanted to feed himself off his beauty. He leaned in closer. And closer. He could almost taste him. _You’re fucking perfect._

“Move over, dude.” His thoughts were interrupted by a displeased couple and as soon as he regained his consciousness, he pulled the boy off the dancefloor and back to the bar. He took a quick look around the place and immediately spotted the man that Jungkook was supposed to seduce.

“You see the man right there, Jungkook?” Jiyong pointed across the room while looking at the younger who steadily nodded and the older continued,

 

“That’s him. _Are you ready?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT JUST HAPPENED???  
> I DONT KNOW EITHER  
> Lesson of the day: Don't drink friends. Unless you want to hump your stalker okno 
> 
> ALSO 300+ READS?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!??? I'M LIKE YODELING


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is hereee!  
> It's a short update but I've been really busy, fact that is also kind of interfering with my inspiration as you can tell haha  
> I'll probably take a short break from writing this so I can focus on the rest of my goals for this summer  
> Once again, I suggest you listen to "Fetish" by Selena Gomez while reading this chapter because DAAAAMN ok

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened first?” Jungkook asked befuddled before placing a hand on Jiyong’s shoulder as he looked into the older’s eyes. The man raised an eyebrow, faking scepticism as he asked the younger, “Is there anything to talk about? What happened?” The boy stared at him perplexed for a while, contemplating on whether the older was putting on a false front or he had just imagined his actions before mumbling timidly, “What happened earlier… on the dancefloor. It felt like you were going to kiss me…?” Jiyong was visibly taken aback by the kid’s presumption, but he was quick to shrug off his stupefaction and feign seriousness as he declared in a low-toned voice, “Well, you’re wrong, sweetheart. I don’t kiss my work partners. That wouldn’t be very professional. Also, you’re not that attractive anyway.”

Jungkook choked on air at the man’s words before turning the corners of his mouth down, scowling at him as he spoke in defense: “Oh whatever, Jiyong. I wouldn’t have wanted you to kiss me anyway. It’d be like kissing my own death. Now, excuse me, but I have some other business to attend to.” The younger announced as he threw a devilish wink at the older and strolled off to the man he was compelled to seduce across the room. He’s not that attractive? How could Jiyong be so heartless, self-centered and inconsiderate of other’s feelings? Whatever. Jungkook was going to prove him wrong. He was going to show him just how attractive he could be.

As soon as he was standing in front of the unknown person, said man directed his eyes towards the younger and looked at him questioningly. The individual had the appearance of a middle-aged man, likely in his 40’s, wearing a floral white formal suit that looked to be worth its worth in gold. Jungkook would have surely found him handsome if he were at least ten years older.

“Can I help you?” The man asked in a gruff voice,  pulling the younger out of his thoughts and he nodded as he took a seat on the sofa beside him before responding, “Yes, actually. Uh, my name is Jungkook and the guy right there,” He slowly shifted closer to the man until their shoulders touched and crossed one leg over the other in a sensual manner as he pointed in Jiyong’s direction across the room, continuing “is my boss, the one who has asked you to come here.” The older noticed the younger moving closer to him and nodded understandingly as he spoke, “I see. The good ol’ mastermind.  He has managed to get his team back on track after the departure of their boss.” The information has immediately caught Jungkook’s attention. Their boss? Was Jiyong not the initial leader? “Jiyong has informed me that he desires to do business with me, but…” The man gently placed his hand on the boy’s thigh, gripping it lightly as he continued, “I am not sure I can be persuaded that easily.” Jungkook sensed the older’s touch and bit his bottom lip nervously. He knew what the man meant and he was not sure he could conclude his mission, but as he directed his gaze in Jiyong’s direction, meeting his eyes, he felt a sense of excitement and courage shooting throughout his entire body. He was going to prove his “boss” that he was capable. He slowly averted his eyes back to the man and let a playful smirk creep up his face as he placed his hand on his knee and leaned in to whisper in his ear, his voice sensually low, “How about we go somewhere else to discuss? Just you and me…”

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

Jiyong leaned back in his chair as he watched Jungkook flirt with the businessman while taking a sip of his drink. “Seems like everything’s going good so far.” He thought to himself as he gulped down the vodka before he noticed the younger looking at him from afar, his next gesture catching his eye. He was whispering in the man’s ear while his hand was gripping the his knee and he watched the two get up and slowly walk out of the club, the younger turning his head around and shooting him a mischievous wink and he instantly had a bitter and abnormal sensation of jealousy and outrage building up inside of him. What was Jungkook thinking? What was he planning to do? What he knew for sure was that whatever the boy had in mind, he was certainly not going to stand there and allow it to happen.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

12 am. Taehyung was lying in his bed, doing his utmost to fall asleep, but for some undetermined reason, he could not. That being so, he gradually sat up and leaned his back against the backrest of his bed, stretching his arm out to grab his phone off the nightstand, deciding to open Instagram and see what his mutuals had posted that day. As he was scrolling down the photos, one caught his attention, making him roll his eyes playfully and let out a soft giggle. It was a picture of a wild crowd that appeared to be dancing, posted by Jungkook over an hour before. “That guy… He probably uploaded this to assure me everything’s going great and that he’s having fun.” He muttered to himself as he stared at the picture for a little longer before he tapped the heart button and closed the app. “It’s been a long time since I went on a date. What’s happening? Am I getting ugly?” He asked himself as he placed his phone on his lap before bringing his hands up to his face and lightly touching and pulling his cheeks. If Jungkook were there at that moment, he would most likely smack him in the head and tell him to stop talking nonsense. He would also not forget to contradict and drown him in a profound ocean of flattering compliments and praises. In all sincerity, he missed the presence of his best friend that night and their late night meaningless conversations, finding it outlandish and bizarre that the younger built up the courage to step out of his comfort zone and go on a date to such a feral, fierce and noisy place like that instead of staying at the dorm and studying for his exams as he normally would.

“Oh no…” Taehyung mumbled, placing one of his hands on his chest as he interjected, “My little Kookie is growing up!” before putting his hands on his head and lightly pulling his hair in a hyperbolical shock, “I can’t believe this… I knew it would happen sooner or later… but not this soon!” He then abruptly got out of his bed, his phone falling on the hard parquet and began to pace around the room, lost in thought. “Next thing I know, he’ll start doing drugs and getting involved with bad college dropouts! Oh my God! He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself before continuing to talk to himself, “Alright, Taehyung. You need to calm down. Kookie would never do that. He’s smart enough to be able to tell the difference between good and bad. You’re his best friend, not his mother.”

Suddenly, his short mental breakdown was interrupted by the buzz of his phone, making him turn around and he briskly rushed to his bed, bending down to grab the phone. He detected an odd text notification from an unknown number that slowly brought back the memories of the recent dreadful events. Was it the hacker again? He tapped on the notification, sending him to the message app and heedfully read the message.

 

 **Unknown** : What kind of friend are you? Letting your best friend go out with that hacker? Do you even know how dangerous that guy is? Or… perhaps he didn’t tell you? Bet he didn’t tell you about the other times he met him either. How can you be so oblivious?

 

“What? He went out with the hacker? So his date is the hacker?!” Taehyung shouted in realization, mumbling resentful curses under his breath and he swiftly took a seat on his bed as a muddle of questions began to race through his mind. Why would Jungkook hide something as reprehensible and inexcusable as this? What was the reason behind his meeting with that menacing stranger? Last but not least, who was the one who had just given him this information?

 

His thoughts were soon put a stop to by the sound of another incoming message, this time from a displayed number. He raised his eyebrow in confusion before opening to read it.

 

 **+18294354931** : Hello! Taehyung, right? This is Baekhyun, we met this morning :) Hopefully I don’t come off as creepy haha. Apparently my cousin knows you and gave me your number

 

Baekhyun. As in the breathtakingly hot rosewood red-haired guy? Taehyung undoubtedly remembers him.

He let a smile creep up his face at the sight of the message and the comeliness of the man before settling on saving the number in his phone and excitedly typed a reply.

 

 **Taehyung** : Heyy. Yeah I remember you :) nah you’re gooddd. How are you :)

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

Jiyong swiftly placed his empty glass on the bar table before beginning to run with all possible haste towards the rear exit of the booming nightclub and as soon as he arrived outside, he caught sight of Jungkook leisurely leaning against the brick wall of the club, his legs slightly spread apart as he was gently playing with the middle-aged man’s hair who was standing a little too close for his liking, both laughing about something that Jiyong would definitely not find amusing whatsoever and patently and shamelessly flirting. Their faces were gradually inching closer and that was what rattled his cage and ticked him off before he abruptly wend his way, each step getting louder and louder, making the two glance in his direction as he approached them.

“Hello, mr. R. It is thrilling pleasure to see you again after such a long time.” He greeted the businessman as he bowed his head before flashing him an insincere smile and continued, “I apologize if I am interrupting something, but I have something extremely important to communicate to Jungkook. Thus, could you, please, leave us alone for a while?” He requested politely before shooting a discreet glare at Jungkook who was blatantly smirking in return. The older man glanced between the two before he slowly nodded and announced his departure. “I will leave now. I will see you two soon.” As soon as he finished speaking, he turned on his heel and walked back into the club, leaving the two alone. Once the door closed, Jiyong grabbed the younger by the shoulders and pinned him up against the wall, his back hitting the hard surface. He could hear Jungkook hiss at the contact as he gave him a dirty look and before he could speak, the older cut in, howling in his face: “What the hell were you doing just now?!” The younger shrieked at the older’s tone, his voice hoarse and husky and mumbled in response, “E-Excuse me? I was doing exactly what you told me to do, what is wrong with y-“

“I told you to seduce him, yeah, but what you two were doing is much more than just plain flirting! He was practically eye-fucking you, Jungkook, are you out of your mind?!” Jiyong explained, his voice getting audibly higher and sharper, but he was too steamed up and furious to give a hoot. At that, the younger merely simpered as he stared deeply into the older’s wrathful eyes before inching his face closer to the other’s and muttered softly but audibly, his tone emitting provoking playfulness,

               

“So what? Are you _jealous_ , Jiyong?”

 

Jiyong simply could no longer take it. The younger was driving him round the bend and it was fucking wearying. He could feel himself slowly losing his strength as he diverted his eyes from the younger’s down to his lips and back up. He felt some sort of surreal intensity and an ascending desire flickering in the pit of his stomach and gradually blazing throughout his body.

He leaned in.

 

“Do you want me, Jiyong?”

 

_That’s it._

He crashed his rough lips against the younger’s soft and moist ones, a relieved groan erupting from both of their mouths and dissolving into the vigorous kiss. Jiyong swiftly tilted his head to the side, their lips molding together perfectly as Jungkook snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him in more. He lightly swept the tip of his tongue over the younger’s lower lip and a soft and guttural moan vibrated into his throat as he willingly parted his lips, the older slowly but cravingly sliding his tongue into the boy’s mouth and linking up with his. Their tongues forcefully battled for dominance for what felt like hours until Jungkook gave in and let the man take control over their heated kiss as he lifted his legs and eagerly wrapped them around the older’s waist.

It felt so _perfect_.

Both of them could feel they were running out of air and Jiyong took the initiative and broke the kiss before lowering his lips and attaching them to the boy’s neck, kissing and touching his flaming skin as a prolonged wave of lecherous and lascivious moans spewed out of the younger’s sinful mouth. The man loved the effect he had on Jungkook, the erotic sound of his name falling past the boy’s lips, the way his sizzling body reacted to his hasty but sensual touches, his desperate pleadings for more.

He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

“I-I hate you s-so much for r-ruining my, ah, life, fuck-“ Jungkook mumbled through his incoherent moans just as the older was aggressively biting down and sucking on his neck, forming a bruise and Jiyong smirked at the hearing of the younger’s moans before he pulled away from his neck and raised his head to look at the younger who still had his eyes squeezed shut.

“K-kiss me again…” The boy whispered and that was when realization eventually hit Jiyong.

 

He kissed Jungkook.

No, he did more than that. And he was beyond terrified.

He immediately broke away from the boy who almost fell from the sudden separation and he coughed slightly before asking, “So, did you convince the man to collaborate with us?” Jungkook stared at him dumbfounded and disorientated before nodding and mumbled, “Uh… yeah… But-“

“Great. Good job. I’m impressed.” Jiyong abruptly cut him off, avoiding any possible interrogations about his _mistake_ as he looked down at his watch and announced, “Well, I should drive you home now. It’s past midnight and I’m guessing you have classes tomorrow.” He span on his heel, but his hand was firmly grabbed by Jungkook who asked, unhappiness clear in his voice,

“Why are you avoiding it?”

The older shifted his gaze down as he let out a deep sigh before he turned around to look at the boy sternly as he spat his following words out:

 

“Because it’s a mistake that should _not_ have happened.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys!!  
> I'll see you in the next chapter-


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello-!  
I hope everyone's been well since the last update! Eat well, sleep and stay happy! <3

I'm writing this note to apologize for disappearing for so long. My intention was to take a one-week break but unfortunately it turned into over a month of being away from ao3, which I feel really bad about.  
I feel like I owe you guys an explanation because you have been so nice and left lovely and encouraging comments on my work that motivated me to keep going when I'm the type who gives up easily from the start.  
My reasons for being absent are that I've been busy with my family and stuff and I've also felt down for a while now. I've been very pessimistic and careless and depressed, affecting both my self-esteem and inspiration for this story that I'd been extremely passionate about. Life's just really not been easy lately and all these issues have kept me away not only from writing, but from talking to my friends as well. I've completely shut myself off and I'm really really sorry for leaving like that and not letting you know about this hiatus.

I want to thank you all for 700+ reads and the love that the story has received so far. <3 It makes me really happy to see that something I've done is finally being appreciated. :') I promise I will try to go back to writing as soon as possible and feed you with a better chapter! I'm not sure when I will, but I'll try! :)

Once again, thank you and I love you lots! Take care! <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-
> 
> Uh hiiii!!!!! Well I managed to write a new chapter, hehe!!! I missed writing so I'm very happy I managed to do it today! :'''''')
> 
> I want to learn more about you, so I thought it'd be a good way of interacting with you guys if I left a question on every new chapter and you guys would answer in a comment below! Let's try it-!
> 
> I actually have 2 questions for now heehe. I'll leave them in the end notes!!

“A mistake that should not have happened?” Jungkook repeated questioningly and slurringly, his tone disclosing definite revulsion and as long as he let go of his hand, he retorted angrily, “Fine. Honestly, I don’t care anymore. Just take me home.”

Jiyong decided to let the younger’s anger slide as he nodded understandingly and took one last glance at the club before starting to walk away. He did not bother to look behind and check whether Jungkook was following him or not, the enraged reverberation of the boy’s steps giving him a clear answer. The man leisurely took his phone out of his front pocket to check the time. It was past 1 am and he almost, just almost, felt bad for keeping the boy away from his dorm until so late. It was unnatural of him to have such feelings towards any other than himself, blaming the alcohol with all possible haste.

As soon as the two got to the car, both wasted no time before hopping in, the younger putting his seatbelt on and quickly averting his eyes out the window, avoiding the older’s gaze directed to him at all costs the moment he felt his eyes on him. He might have come off as stubborn because of his actions, but the embarrassment the hacker had put him through was beyond unbearable for him. As soon as the car reached the main road,  the alcohol was slowly leaving his system and instead, questioning thoughts began to fill up his mind, such as, why did the man dismiss the kiss as a mistake? Was he just not his type? Was it really a mistake in the first place, due to his drunken mind? But that would totally contradict itself with the saying “A drunken mind speaks a sober heart”. Still, Jiyong was not as drunk as him. Why was it such a big deal to him anyway? It was not like he was expecting anything serious to come out of it. It had barely been two days since they met, so the possibility of their relationship turning into something more than what it was in such a short time was purely absurd.

“Take this. You’ll need it, trust me.” His mind was cut off by the man’s voice, making the younger turn his head towards him, a bottle of water held in his hand catching his eye. He quickly reconciled himself, letting out a long sigh before taking hold of the bottle and gulped down half of it, the ice-cold liquid washing away the lingering bitter taste of alcohol and slightly numbing the inside of his mouth. He slowly crouched down, putting the now half empty bottle beside his feet before sitting back up in his seat, mumbling out a “thank you” as he fixated his gaze forward to the road, missing the apparent good-natured smile that settled upon the older’s face.

It did not take long until the dormitory came into sight and soon enough, Jiyong parked the car in the front parking lot and stopped the engine, turning his head to the younger as he pointed out the window and spoke, his tone giving away indifference, “Go. Your best friend is probably worried sick about you.” Jungkook slightly nodded before opening the car door and getting out. As he was about to close the door, he slowly looked over his shoulder at the man and asked timidly, “Now that I know who you are and you’re basically my boss, do I get your number or are you just going to continue being mysterious and sending me creepy messages?”

Jiyong quickly placed his hand on his chest, faking hurt and disbelief as he responded, “Excuse me! Don’t judge my way of being, kid!”, a low chuckle escaping his mouth before continuing, his tone becoming plain serious, “On a serious note now, I am not planning on giving you my number any time soon, Jungkook. It’s enough that I told you my real name,  which is quite sufficient for you to report me to the police. Although, I believe you would no longer consider that option. I’m a good guy. Just don’t get on my bad side, is all the advice I can give you for now. Good night.” He swiftly closed the car door for Jungkook and before the younger could speak, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

 

 The boy audibly sighed and stamped his foot on the ground in frustration before beginning to walk towards the building and as he opened the front door, he silently climbed the stairs, trying to avoid making any noises that could potentially wake the other students up and as soon as he reached his floor, he quietly walked towards his room. Once he was standing in front of the door, he slowly wrapped his hand around the doorknob and noiselessly opened it, stepping inside. As he was making his way to his bed, the lights suddenly turned on and he was greeted by his very much awake best friend who had his arms folded to his chest and a mean-spirited look on his face.

Boy, was he in trouble.

“Look who’s here! Hello, Kookie, how was your date, if I may ask?” Taehyung sternly interrogated the brunette, staring attentively at him from afar. Jungkook anxiously walked towards the older, gulping audibly before stuttering out his response, “I-It was nice… I, uh, had a lot of f-fun… I’m sorry for being so late, but you know, i-it was so fun that I completely lost track of the time, h-ha-“

“I know you lied to me, Jungkook.” The blonde announced, making the younger stop dead in his tracks and continued, “Your date. It wasn’t a guy from our college. Can you please explain what you were thinking when you decided it’d be a good idea to go clubbing with the hacker that has been traumatising us for the past couple of days?!” His voice rose to a high octave at the last words, making Jungkook flinch in fear. The brunette silently watched his friend for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak, his voice quivery: “L-Look, I can explain, Tae… I-I had to, I-“

He was quickly interrupted by the blonde whose tone was evidently harsh as he quickly began to talk over the younger, “The hacker, Jungkook?! Really?! You’ve been hiding this shit from me and I bet that if I hadn’t found out myself, you would’ve never told me about it! Do you not trust me anymore?! Going on a “date” with a person like him is not fucking okay! Don’t tell me you have feelings for him or any kind of mad crap like that, Jungkook or I swear to God I’ll-“

“Can you fucking shut up and let me explain myself for once, Taehyung?!” Jungkook quickly gathered up the courage to talk back and defend himself, an action that instantly left the blonde with his mouth hanging open, shock clear on his face, and continued speaking in a wrathful tone, “I understand I made a mistake by keeping all of this secret when I should’ve just told you! It’s not that I don't trust you, of course I do, you’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but this,” he paused while gesturing between the two of them before continuing, “is the reason why I was too afraid to tell you about it! I knew you would get angry, and there’s really just not enough time for anger and explanations. I’m currently deep into this shit with no way out and I couldn’t risk putting you in any more danger, so please, trust me for once?!”

There was a long moment of silence between them that felt like hours, both staring at each other before Taehyung’s eyes were once again filled with pure anger and he responded, his voice even louder this time, “Do whatever the fuck you want, Jeon. I think I’m gonna go sleep over at someone else’s tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” He quickly turned his back at the younger as he walked over to his nightstand to take his phone and backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before making his way to the door, avoiding Jungkook’s gaze. The brunette turned around, looking at his friend’s back before asking confused, “What the fuck? Why? Are you seriously leaving just because I didn’t tell you the truth?”

Taehyung let out a sarcastic laugh as he stopped in front of the door, grabbing the doorknob as he explained, “Yes, Jungkook, that’s why I’m leaving. You may find it stupid, but I feel betrayed? You didn’t even ask me for advice like you normally would? I feel like this whole situation will make us drift apart and I’d rather we took some time apart than fight with you non-stop and lose our friendship. Good night.”

Jungkook opened his mouth, trying to find something to say but quickly closed it, left speechless by Taehyung’s explanation as he watched his friend twist the doorknob to open the door and leave.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

As soon as he was outside the dormitory, Taehyung pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the message app and tapped on the top conversation, taking a few seconds to think his decision over before making up his mind and beginning to type his message before tapping “send”.

 

 **Taehyung** : Hey Baekhyun-ssi :) I know this is all so sudden, but can I ask you a favour?

 

He looked at his phone screen, waiting for Baekhyun’s reply as he tapped his foot on the ground impatient. A few minutes later, the sound of his phone went off and he saw the man’s reply pop up on his screen, making him smile.

 

 **Baekhyun** : Hey there! :) yah, don’t call me like that! We’re friends, just call me Baek :) what’s up?

 

 **Taehyung** : This gonna sound weird since we don’t know each other yet, but I uh.. I got into a fight with my roommate and I cant stay in the dorm tonight and I was wondering.. could I come over?

 

_Baekhyun is typing…_

 

 **Baekhyun** : hey it’s not weird. Sure, you can :) I don’t know if I have the right to ask, but what happened? Why did you fight?

 

Taehyung stared at his reply for a while, pondering on whether he should tell him the truth or avoid talking about it and he eventually chose the latter since Baekhyun was still pretty much a stranger to him. Moreover, he could not risk letting a stranger know about the entire situation and put his best friend in more danger. After a few more minutes of discerning analysis, he decided not to make the older wait any longer and settled upon typing his reply.

 

 **Taehyung** : It’s a long story and it’s not that big of a deal tbh. I just need some time away from him to cool off. But thank you so much x

 

_Baekhyun is typing…_

 

 **Baekhyun** : Hm, I understand. I live on Sejongno, I’ll meet you at the bus stop, let me know when you’re close x

 

 **Taehyung** : Thank you, I’m leaving now :)

 

As soon as he sent his last message, the blonde locked his phone and put it in his pocket before setting off towards the bus station, a content smile visible on his face.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

 

“I did not expect you to come over. Especially not at 3 am.” Jiyong remarked as he noiselessly closed the door and turned around to face the man.

“Neither did I. It’s been years since I last set foot in your house, but as soon as I figured out your plan, I had to.” Namjoon declared, his tone apathetic, before walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch as he fixated his gaze on the older, watching him step in and sit down in his armchair across the couch.

“And what plan exactly are you talking about?” Jiyong asked, simulated innocence transparent in his voice as he brought his hand to his head, running it nonchalantly through his hair.

Namjoon allowed a soft chuckle fall past his lips, sarcastically impressed by the brunette’s lying skills before he crossed one leg over the other and wrapped his hands around his knee, asking in a serious tone, “Why are you doing this, Jiyong? Why do you want to use an innocent boy for revenge?”

“Why do I? Hm…” The older paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before continuing, “Do you not realize what an important instrument he represents in this?”

Namjoon could not help the long sigh escaping his mouth at the brunette’s response. He could see the light about his intentions, but he also believed it was unnecessary to manipulate a college student who had nothing to do with this situation. “Look, Jiyong, I-“ He was soon cut off by the sound of a door slowly cracking open and he turned his head around, noticing the leader’s cousin peeking out and rubbing his drowsy eyes.

“Hyung…? What time is it?” The young boy timidly asked before he took notice of Namjoon sitting on the couch and soon enough, his sleepiness instantly vanished as he let out a cry of happiness. “It’s Joon hyung! Why did you not tell me he was coming over, hyung!” The boy exclaimed before he swiftly stepped out of his bedroom and rushed to Namjoon, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and hugging him tightly and lovingly. “Joon hyung, it’s been so long! Why did you stop visiting? Hyung also stopped talking about you… I thought you no longer wanted to see me! Did I upset you, hyung?”

The man could not help but coo at the younger’s cuteness, finding his actions beyond endearing as he hugged him back before gently pulling away to look at the boy as he responded softly, “Of course not, Daehwi-ah! You didn’t do anything wrong to upset hyung. It’s just I’ve been very busy and I really did not have any time off to come over and see you. I’m sorry, little one.” The boy pouted sadly but nodded understandingly before murmuring shyly, “I understand… I wish hyung wouldn’t be so busy, though…”

“So do I, Daehwi-ah…” The man affirmed and took hold of the younger’s hand, rubbing it slowly. “I promise that hyung will try harder to come see you more often from now on, is that okay?” Daehwi let out a sincere smile and nodded excitedly as he looked into the older’s eyes. “Yes! But don’t break your promise or I will be very upset!” Namjoon giggled before pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead in a gentle manner and responded softly, “You should go back to sleep now, little one. It’s very late and you need to recharge your batteries so you can grow strong!” The boy sighed stubbornly, but he knew the man was a wise person who only wanted the best for him, so he decided to do as he said, nodding with a smile on his face. “Okay Joon hyung… Time for me to sleep!” He slowly turned his head in Jiyong’s direction, looking at him attentively. “Please be nice to Joon hyung! Don’t be rude or else he will get upset and will no longer want to come over! Good night!” He stuck his tongue out playfully before he ran back to his room swiftly closed the door.

“That child… I feel like he prefers you over me.” Jiyong stated jokingly before he got up from his seat and strolled into the kitchen before coming back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses which he placed on the couch table and he briskly opened the bottle before pouring the strong liquor into the glasses.

“How much longer are you going to keep him around here for?” Namjoon dared to ask as he nodded thankfully at the older as he grabbed one glass and took a sip of the alcohol.

“What do you mean?” Jiyong responded with a question as he raised an eyebrow in confusion and took the other glass in his hand. The man slowly shook his head before he took another long sip of his drink and as he placed the glass back on the table, he responded, “You know, you’re putting him in a lot of danger by keeping him here. This place is not safe. Neither is your “job”. I think you should let him go.”

Jiyong let out a shocked and revolted sound at his friend’s suggestion, almost dropping the glass and he quickly furrowed his eyebrows, ill temper instantly building up inside of him as he spoke harshly, “Let him go? Are you kidding me? Don’t tell me what to do?!” Soon enough, he became conscious of the possible rising of his voice that could disturb his cousin’s sleep, so he quickly settled down and collected himself before continuing to speak in a lower and hushed tone, “Look, I know you care about Daehwi and uh… I appreciate your concern, but I’m now the one responsible for this child. I did him and his father a favour by taking him in. You very well know about his father’s toxic issues, so I l want to believe I’m a better family for him.”

“I understand, Jiyong. But what will happen if one day you get yourself into a shitload of trouble? This kid relies on you and I don’t know if you can tell, but he completely adores you. And you’re not even a good model for him. When he grows up and learns about your real self, he will feel betrayed and disappointed. He’ll realise he lived his entire childhood with a damn criminal.” Namjoon calmly explains, hoping the older would at least understand where he was coming from.

“I may be a criminal…” The brunette paused before putting his full glass on the small table and leaning in as he continued, enunciating each word “… _but I’m a good parent_. His life would’ve been so damn worse if he had stayed with that alcoholic and drug addict of a father that did not even want him anymore in the first place. I could not let Daehwi end up in a fucking orphanage. I’ve provided him with love and care and every single thing that he needed. Money is not a damn problem. And I’m not planning on giving up on him. Ever. _I am not like my father_.”

Namjoon could only stare at the older, his eyes widened, visibly taken aback by Jiyong’s speech. A few moments later he nodded understandingly, deciding not to press him any further and changed the subject. “Moving on… I came here to talk some sense into you regarding your plan that involves the college student.”

“Yeah. So, what about it? It must be very important to you since you came to talk about it so late at night.” Jiyong assumed, taking the glass of whiskey once again and swiftly gulping the liquid down.

“I suggest you think this over and reconsider your decisions. As much as you want to do justice to yourself and the gang, getting an innocent boy involved is a bit too much, don’t you think? You’re going overboard. You’ll end up hurting him in the end.” The man explained while watching the older finish his drink. Jiyong quickly put the glass back on the table and sighed audibly before lifting his gaze to his friend’s face, speaking low-tonedly, “Innocent my ass. Seen that you’ve done your research, you surely know who the fuck that boy is and the reasons why I’m using him.”

“I do know, but-“

“No, Namjoon. You have no say in it. This is our chance to get revenge. This is our chance to find closure and move on.” Jiyong elucidated as he stared into the man’s eyes, hoping and wishing he would understand his intentions.

“I thought we’d already moved on long time ago. We all reached an agreement that we would not let that loss affect the future of our gang. That we would leave the past behind and move forward.” Namjoon asserted, his voice resonant, reminding the leader of the group’s pact made years before, knitting his eyebrows as he stared back at the older.

Jiyong averted his eyes and stared at the floor thoughtfully, reflecting upon the man’s words as he bit the insides of his mouth. The agreement had never banished from his thoughts, but he had also never expected that day would come. Therefore, he was not going to throw in the towel.

He set his eyes back on the man in front of him and shook his head impassively as he declared:

 

“No. Not now. Not when we’re getting so close. _He_ has to pay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: 1) What is your biggest dream?  
> 2) If you could live anywhere else in the world, what country would it be? 
> 
> who is _he_ oml  
>  (!!) I don't know when the next update will be since I'm still on a hiatus :(  
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SM!!<3333


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII. SURPRISEEEE-
> 
> This chapter is pretty angsty, but hey, this whole fic is xDD
> 
> I brought back the famous gang chatroom because I missed it sm 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you in advance for reading! <3
> 
> P.S.: I got 2 new questions for you all!!

“You know, Jiyong… I have a reputable job in the IT industry outside of our business that I take great pleasure in.” Namjoon vocalized his thoughts as he fidgeted with his hands pensively and stared down at his lap before continuing, “The moment I was called and told I had gotten the position as a computer programmer, I was beyond enthusiastic and eager to see what the future had in store for me. I see it as a ray of light in my gloomy life. A life that I had set up by joining this group when I was young, desperate and naive. It is already enough that I’m putting my job at risk by staying with you, but you’re my best friend and I have profound respect for you. However, I see the feeling is not mutual. I believe your selfish plan will only cause trouble for all of us. Do you really want to do this?” He finished with a question, hope clear-cut in his eyes as he looked up at the older, waiting for his response.

Jiyong reached for the pack of cigarettes on the small table as he slowly pulled a cigarette out of it and took the lighter out of his front pocket, placing the filtered end of the cancer stick in between his lips before lighting it. He leisurely sucked inward, holding the smoke in his mouth and inhaling it into his lungs before blowing the malignant smog through both his mouth and nose, directed towards his friend, causing the other to cough sharply as soon as the smoke reached him. The older let out a low chuckle at the sight before quickly regaining his composure, a more serious look on his face.

“I didn’t know you felt that way, Joon. I understand your point. If it weren’t for you, I would have never managed to improve my prowess as a hacker, which I’m more than grateful for, but…” The brunette paused as he slowly stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the window from across the living room, stopping in front of it and placing his hands on the window sill to support his weight as he looked out, letting out a succession of shaky and unsteady breaths before mumbling full-tonedly, “I cannot let this go. The moment I had done a background check on Jungkook, I could not resist the hunger for revenge. Call me fucking insane, Joon. Say I’m out of my mind. But it won’t help. Nothing will stop me from doing what I have planned to do until I succeed.”

Namjoon stared at Jiyong’s back and as soon as the older finished talking, he stood up and walked towards him, reaching his hand out for his arm as he whispered “Jiyong…”, to which the brunette responded by slapping his friend’s hand away as he instantly turned around, grabbed the younger by his shoulders and leaned in, looking fixedly into his eyes and snarled, enunciating each word, “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Everything’s gonna end alright. We will be alright. I will have that stupid kid wrapped around my finger.”

As Namjoon stared into the older’s eyes, he could discern something dissimilar, something unlike Jiyong. Something that he had never witnessed before.

The look the brunette gave him was the look of a crazy man. And at that moment he realized:

 

It was too late to try to stop him.

 

 

______________________

 

 

 **Taehyung** : Heyyy, I’m almost there!!

 

_Baekhyun is typing…_

 

 **Baekhyun** : Ace! See you soon. ;)

 

Taehyung let out a smile at the guy’s message as he locked his phone and slid it inside his pocket before getting up from his seat while looking out the window, the bus station coming into view. A few moments later, the bus stopped once it reached the established destination and the boy briskly rushed to the doors and hopped out of the vehicle, looking around to find Baekhyun. Soon enough, he caught sight of the red-haired man strolling towards him, dressed up neatly and fetchingly and sporting a charming smile. As soon as said man approached him, the blonde was once again taken aback by his attractiveness and grandeur, leaving him open-mouthed. Baekhyun did not fail to see it, confirming it with a soft chuckle that tickled the boy’s ears before he spoke, “Hello again, Taehyung. It’s good to see you. I was actually getting tired of texting, I’ve been looking forward to hearing your voice again.”

Taehyung could not help the blush creeping up his cheeks as he giggled nervously and responded shyly, waving his hand, “Oh, stop it you! Making me blush and stuff… Haha…” He mentally slapped himself once he realized the words that had left his mouth. Alright, that sounded much better in his head. Embarrassing.

Baekhyun let out a genuine laugh, finding the younger’s timidity absolutely adorable and wrapped an arm around the boy’s neck as he responded, “So... Let’s go, shall we? I must warn you beforehand that my apartment is not exactly the cleanest since I’m barely ever home, so please don’t freak out once you see the mess.” Taehyung shook his head and assured the man, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not as bad as my room.” as they set off to the man’s home.

 

 

As soon as they entered the apartment, the blonde proceeded to bend down to take off his shoes, but the man abruptly stopped him by gently grabbing one of his hands as he said, “Hey, there’s no need to do that. Like I said, my home is not very tidy, so please, keep your shoes on.” The boy nodded as he stood back up and slowly stepped into the living room , looking around. “I can’t believe you lied to me. It’s not messy at all!” He exclaimed, making the man chuckle as he replied, “Ah, you’re too kind. Let me show you around since you’re gonna sleep over here.”

Baekhyun began to walk around the apartment, Taehyung following suit and admiring the pleasant place while listening to the older’s presentation and nodding understandingly each time the man pointed at a room. Shortly after, the two reached the older’s bedroom door which was closed and Baekhyun announced, “This is my bedroom. And this,” he paused to point at the door next to the bedroom before continuing, “is the bathroom. I put extra face and body towels for you in case you want to take a shower later.” The boy let out a sincere smile as he thanked the older for his kindness, to which the man nodded in response and smiled back before announcing, “Uhm, can you excuse me for a bit? I just realized I need to use the bathroom really bad or else my bladder will explode.” Taehyung slightly choked at the man’s blunt and straightforward sincerity before allowing a soft chuckle to emerge from his mouth and made a response, “Yeah, of course! Go ahead, I’ll be waiting in the living room!” The man clasped his hands as he muttered a “thank you” before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, leaving the boy alone in the tiny hall.

 Just as he was about to turn around and go back to the living room, he took one more glance at the bedroom door, untoward curiosity ploddingly arising and expanding inside of him. He hoped the man would not be quick as he gently wrapped his hand around the doorknob and carefully opened the door, poking his head inside the dark room for a few seconds before noiselessly stepping inside, leaving the door open. As soon as he was inside, he took notice of a jacket covering the glowing screen of the man’s computer, finding it odd and bizarre. Why would he put a jacket over the desktop instead of simply turning it off? The blonde chose to believe he had been in a hurry, but he could not deny the act was rather inviting, his strong curiosity having gotten the best of him as he slowly advanced towards the computer, sitting down on the chair and pulled the jacket off before he was greeted by an image of the punk-rock band Sex Pistols as the desktop background. Taehyung personally was not a big fan of punk rock music or just rock music in general, but he had heard plenty of good things about this band’s music and since Baekhyun seemed to be a fan, judging by his wallpaper, he was starting to consider giving their music a try. He knew he was violating the older’s privacy at that point, but he was a frustratingly nosy person and if he had already gotten that far, he might have as well looked around his files for a brief second. He placed his hand on the mouse and moved the arrow towards the Documents folder before double clicking on it and once it opened, he examined the lengthy list of more folders with non-specific names. Just as he was about to open the first file, he was startled by a strong hand forcefully grabbing his arm and pulling him up from the chair, turning him around.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Taehyung?” Baekhyun roared as he tightened his hold onto the boy’s arm, making the younger whimper in pain. Taehyung stared at the older with petrified eyes, the radical and frightening change in the man’s behaviour making his blood run cold. He knew he had done wrong, but he did not have any bad intentions.

“B-Baekhyun, listen, I wasn’t going to-“ The boy attempted to explain, slightly stammering, but he was abruptly interrupted by the man pulling him in closer until their chests touched and deeply gazing into the blonde’s eyes as if trying to look into his soul as he growled:

“YOU said you were going to wait for me in the fucking LIVING ROOM. Does this look like the living room to you?! THIS is MY bedroom, Taehyung. Who the fuck gave you the right to walk into my room without my fucking permission and go on my computer? Huh? Did you not see the jacket?! Did it not cross your mind that you’re not allowed to use my computer unless you ask?!”

Taehyung gulped audibly as he placed his trembling hands on the man’s shoulders, trying to pull out of his grip and put some distance between them, but Baekhyun was quicker and let go of his arm before tightly grabbing the younger by his hips to keep him in place. The boy stared into the man’s resentful and enraged eyes before he let out a shaky breath and mumbled nervously:

“I-I’m sorry, Baekhyun… I didn’t realize that what I was doing was wrong… But I understand now that you explained… I-I apologize… I won’t do it again. Please, calm down, you’re scaring me… I can leave if you want me to…”

At the younger’s last words, Baekhyun’s eyes visibly began to soften as he felt Taehyung’s body trembling in fear against his hands and soon enough, he gently let go of his hips and snaked his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer as he let his head fall onto the younger’s shoulder and muttered against his neck, “Don’t go. I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I just have a lot of things on my computer that I want to keep private. I’m sorry.”

Taehyung froze for a few seconds, taken aback by the older’s sudden kind gestures before he timidly wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and responded in a hushed tone, “I understand… Next time I come over, I will ask for your permission before doing something… That is if you still w-want me here after this mistake…”

“Of course I do, Taehyung. Everyone makes mistakes.” Baekhyun responded reassuringly and continued after a brief pause, “Look, if it makes you feel any better, I once dated a pornstar.” At that, Taehyung instantly pulled away and stared at his face dumfounded, trying to find any signs of possible joking and as soon as he realized the man was serious, he lightly punched him in the shoulder as he uttered in pure shock, “Shut up! Are you kidding me right now?”

“No. It happened years ago. Met them at a bar. Had a pretty interesting conversation, went on a few dates…  I had to find out myself a couple of weeks later that he worked in the porn industry while I was searching for a good porn video to jack off to.” The red-haired man confessed stony-faced which made the younger let out a shrill gasp and exclaim, “Oh, my, God! I can’t believe you! I can’t believe you’re telling me this!”

Baekhyun then began to laugh full-throatedly at the boy’s reaction, throwing his head back while Taehyung moaned and pleaded for him to stop and a few moments later, his laughter gradually began to die down, followed by laughter-induced hiccups as he argued, “Oh come on! At least I made you laugh!”

“Yeah…” The blonde affirmed as he flashed a wide and genuine beam and continued, “Thank you… And again, I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. It’s fine.” The man declared reassuringly as he slowly reached for the boy’s hand and grabbed it gently, intertwining their fingers while wrapping his free arm around the younger’s waist, pulling him close once again. Taehyung curiously looked down at their hands before shyly looking up at the older’s face and he took the risk to switch his gaze to the man’s thin but engaging rosy lips, a movement that Baekhyun was not unsuccessful in catching a sight of. They both found themselves reluctantly leaning in as they looked vacantly into each other’s eyes until their lips lightly touched, both fluttering their eyes closed.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 **Jungkook** : Taehyung, come back please

 

 **Jungkook** : Where are you? It’s really cold outside

 

 **Jungkook** : Please at least me let me know where you are

 

 **Jungkook** : I’m worried, Taehyung fgs

 

Jungkook decided to stop texting his best friend, knowing that no matter how long he kept going, Taehyung would be too stubborn to reply and threw his phone on the bed, beginning to pace back and forth around the room while frustratedly rubbing his face. He did not blame his friend for getting angry, since if he were in his shoes, he would have most likely reacted the same way, but he could not help but wish the older would somehow make an effort to understand his actions.

He eventually stopped marching and took a seat on his unusually untidy bed, grabbing his phone and once again opened the message app, catching a glimpse of the chat with the hacker. _Unknown_. He was frankly growing glutted with this name and he wished he were not so frail to reach for the man in that situation, but Jiyong was equally responsible for the quarrel between him and his best friend.

 

 **Jungkook** : Jiyong?

 

 **Jungkook** : Uhh… Taehyung and I had a really bad argument.

 

 **Jungkook** : He left like an hour ago, said it’d be best if we took some time apart

 

 **Jungkook** : Now that I think about it, it sounds as if he had broken up with me

 

 **Jungkook** : …Lol.

 

 **Jungkook** : Why am I laughing, I’m fucking mad.

 

 **Jungkook** : Can you talk to me???

 

At that point, Jungkook was growing beyond infuriated with the older. Was he intentionally trying his patience?

 

 **Jungkook** : It’s your fucking fault?! If you hadn’t asked me to work for you, none of this would’ve happened. Taehyung would be home now and I wouldn’t have to worry about our damn friendship

 

 **Jungkook** : The least you could do is message me back and I don’t know, talk to me?? Try to make me feel better?

 

Seen that the man was not going to text him back any time soon, he took it upon himself to force him to. He did not have any other choice but to do what he was about to.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 **Excap3:** Did you get home safe, Joon?

**Knj** **:** Yeah.

**Excap3** **:** I’m glad

**1goldseh** **:** How did it go with GD

**Reddragon** **:** I’m right here, Seh.

**1goldseh** **:** Oh......

**Reddragon** **:** And to answer your question, his pleadings were rejected.

**Zyly** **:** Faaaaaaaaaaaaail lol

**Yxms** **:** Mm.

**Excap3** **:** GD... I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re not being a very good leader right now.

**Reddragon** **:** And why is that, Suho?

**Excap3** **:** We made a pact. And now you’re pretty much going against our wishes and betraying us just because you can’t move on.

**1goldseh** **:** Suho is right, boss. We trust you but don’t you think it’s a lil too much?

**Reddragon** **:** If you really do trust me, you will let me do what I have to do. I’m sure Joon has told you everything by now. Therefore, you undoubtedly know the reason why I  am not giving up.

**Zyly** **:** Idk man but im looking forward to the plan

**Zyly** **:** GD is smart, he knows what to do

**Yxms** **:** dude stfu

_Coffeebunny has entered the chatroom._

**Zyly** **:** YOOOOOOOO WHAT

**1goldseh** **:**??? coffeebunny??? Whos that

**Reddragon** **:** Don’t tell me...

**Coffeebunny** **:** Hi.

**Yxms** **:** Whos this?

**Reddragon** **:** The kid.

**Coffeebunny** **:** That’s what you get for not responding to my texts??

**Zyly** **:** IM DYING WHAT

**Excap3** **:** Why am I not surprised.

 

 **Knj** **:** For fuck’s sake.

**1goldseh** **:** So this is the kid that you’re so obssessed with?

**Reddragon** **:** I am not obssessed with him. Don’t give him any ideas.

**Zyly** **:** lol hi coffeebunny, im Lay!

**Yxms** **:** Isnt he supposed to introduce himself first?

**Coffeebunny** **:** I would’ve, but I see Jiyong has already talked about me. ;)

**Zyly** **:** LMAOOOOOOOOO JDKGOKDF

**Excap3** **:** Don’t say his real name HERE.

**Coffeebunny** **:** Why not?? Isn’t this private?

**Knj** **:** Seen that you’re here, it is not so private anymore.

**1goldseh** **:** The fact that GD has told you his real name. Truly blinded by love

**Zyly** **:** yooo true??

**Coffeebunny** **:** Who’s GD??

**1goldseh** **:** Obviously Jiyong, are you stupid

**Excap3** **:** I SAID DON’T SAY HIS REAL NAME HERE, GODDAMNIT SEH.

**1goldseh** **:** Oops right, sorry

**Reddragon** **:** I’m done.

**Knj** **:** You know, there’s something I don’t understand. How did you find this chatroom? I’ve made sure countless times that it is secure and strongly prohibited from strangers joining.

**1goldseh** **:** Right?

**Coffeebunny** **:** Eh...

 

**_Coffeebunny_ ** **_:_ ** _Secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q1: What is/are your hobby/hobbies?  
> Q2: What is/are your favourite kpop group/s?


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE pt 2

False alarm, this is not a chapter, just another one of those "important notes" :(

ahh, where do I even begin?

First of all, -screams- THIS STORY HAS REACHED 1K HITS!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY, never would I have thought when I started writing this fic that it would reach 1k hits, it's like a dream come true I'm shocked and speechless and just so happy, thank you so much guys, you're amazing :"( <3

On a side note, the reason why I'm writing this note is to let you know why I haven't been updating AGAIN. Basically, my laptop had stopped working properly, I'd kept getting errors and the well known "bluescreen" and it'd also run very slowly even though I got it in spring, so it's pretty new. I decided to get it repaired and when I bought it, I also purchased a 5 year warranty and I'd been told that I would get it back in 5 days. It'd already been 2 weeks and I still hadn't gotten a notification that I could go pick it up (even though all they did to fix it was reset the software) and I kept calling and they said they couldn't do anything about it and that I'd just have to wait which is scandalous and ugh, it was all a mess and I had to contact the consumer protection agency for help. I finally got it back today which is a miracle haha and God I had been planning on updating today because I'd already had half a chapter written but guess what? Stupid me forgot to save the chapter somewhere else and since they reset the software, everything is gone (: I also don't have Microsoft Office now but I'll make sure to get it asap because I'm also starting college in less than 2 weeks which is so nerve racking ahhh. 

At this point, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully very soon.

I apologize for making you guys wait for so long, this whole situation is also very upsetting for me but I'll make sure to come back with a great chapter <3

once again, thank you guys so much for reading my story and leaving lovely and kind comments. I love you <3


End file.
